Betrayed Hearts
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: What happens when Sam and Lucky find out the Jason is the father of Elizabeths baby? What comes of the friendship between Sam and Lucky as they move on from the loves ones that betrayed them? This is the first installment of 3 to the betrayed series.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the dock ground legs hanging over the side as she listened to the silence of the water hitting the rocks below and the low sobs. Her high heels sat next to her. She didn't know how she was going to tell Jason because they had finally gotten back to a good spot between them and they were both wanting to start a family. but she just found out that she couldn't have anymore kids. This divested her. She wanted to have another child, Jason's child to be exact. She was still in her Metro-Court uniform because her doctor's appointment had been on her break. She still had an hour before she had to go back. Sam's heart was broke right into. And she was going to have to break Jason's. Sam sat their crying to herself totally invested in her own thoughts to notice someone had been watching her. He watched her from a distance at first. He didn't really know her. They had talked occasionally and ran into each other over the years but nothing more than that. Lucky watched as he listen to Sam cry. He didn't know her but it was unsettle that she would be this sad. Lucky started walking towards her and Sam heard a noise and saw him. She tried to wipe her eyes.

"Hey lucky"

"You ok Sam?"

"Yeah" But her face and heart said something completely different. "no" she said... finally...

"Wanna talk about it?"

"i don't want to bother you with my pathetic life"

"your not pathetic Sam?"

lucky sat down next to her. He didn't know her but yet he didn't like the fact that something had her so upset. he had never seen Sam cry.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I don't like seeing you cry"

Sam used her sleeve and whipped her eyes hoping she would stop crying.

"So tell me what has you all upset Sam"

"I'm fine, see i stopped crying" less then a second after saying that tears were rolling down her face.

"Go ahead and tell me Sam"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

"It's just..." She looked at lucky a man she really didn't know. and she could tell he cared.

"Just what"

"I found out something heartbreaking today and i can't stand it"

"Ok, did Jason do something?"

" No and its going to devastate him to find out"

"Everything's going to be ok Sam"

"I don't think so"

"I don't want to be nosy but what was it that has you all upset that could be so bad"

"I had a doctors appointment today and it wasn't good news"

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I found out that I can't have children"

"I'm so sorry Sam, i had heard that you guys were trying to start a family"

"Thanks; well I have to go back to work"

"You think that's a good idea?"

"It will keep me busy"

"You shouldn't be alone, so ill walk you to the Metro-Court "

"You don't have to do that lucky"

"Well i am on my way to meet Elizabeth for dinner"

"Ok then"

They both stood up and Sam slipped her shoes back on and they headed off to the Metro-Court. They walked in silence for awhile before. Lucky broke the silence. he knew tears were still falling from her beautiful brown eyes. The entire time he had been sitting with her and walking her to the Metro-Court. He couldn't help but look at how beautiful she truly was.

"do you know how your going to tell Jason"

"no, he has been out of town for few days and hasn't picked up his phone, i told him that he needed to come home soon because we needed to talk. I think I even broke down in tears before hanging up"

"I am truly sorry Sam"

"Thank you lucky"

Silence engulfed them once again. this time it was Sam who broke it.

"So how are you and Elizabeth doing"

"Ok I guess, she agreed to dinner tonight which is good"

"That's great"

They reached Metro-Court and went in. Sam finally had stop crying.

"Thanks for walking with me"

"Its no problem"

they were now at the front desk talking when Elizabeth came in and she headed over to them. Lucky smiled at Liz as he waited for her.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey."

"You ready lucky?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again Lucky"

"Any time hope all goes better"

"Thanks"

With that Sam watched as they headed to the elevators. She was standing all alone She look through the lobby looking at the guest and employees. Max was making his normal round of the floor when he was stopped by Mateo. Carly was talking to sonny. Robin, Liz, Emily, Nik lucky were all at the elevator. lulu was talking with Alan and Maxie was just emerging from the boutique. The rest of the employees were doing what they normally do. when something outside the doors got Sam's attention but it was to late. Men in all black came bursting into the Metro-Court with guns held out.

"this is a robbery do as we say and no one will get hurt"

The men started making the rounds taking everyone's jewels and wallets. she had made eye contact with sonny and max a couple of times. When the men's backs were turned from her she slowly started moving towards the silent alarm. Sonny made some kind of gesture towards Sam making the gun men look at her but it was to late. the vault had been shut and Sam was the cause of it. The man gun men were furious.

"You made a big mistake there sweetheart and your going to pay"

he pointed the gun towards Sam and started firing. He hit almost everything at the desk Sam dashed behind the desk but not in enough time. She was shot. Everyone heard Sam scream and no one could tell if she was hurt. Carly along with a lot of other people had there mouth covered. Everyone was waiting in suspense if Sam was ok. Sam was in shock and out of it but she wasn't one to show the weakness. She slowly stood up holding her side. Everyone let out a gasp of relief not really knowing that she was shot since they couldn't see where she was shot.

"You ok Sam?" it took a lot for Sam to tell who said it and knew it was sonny. She forced herself to speck showing pain and no one new exactly why.

"Yeah I'm fine" it was a lie she wasn't going to let anyone know she was hurt.

"my, my, aren't you a touch cookie" the main gunmen said. "i think your going to be someone I'm not going to be able to leave alone." he then ordered one of his men to bring over a bag taking out one of their jumpsuits and walked over to Sam. Tossing it to her, she winced in pain. Lucky was suspicious of the way Sam was acting. He then saw it there was red going through her green uniform top. Sam had been shot and he knew it. the guy walked around to Sam and made sure she put it on knowing he hit her. "my, my, you are tough to work through the pain aren't you my dear" he laughed as he walked away from Sam and back towards the doors. it was taking all Sam had not to cry in pain or collapse. She stood against the wall it was the only thing now holding her up. She was all alone in this she had no one there for her. Sam had just kicked herself into survival mode and she wasn't going to let anything slow her down. Everyone's attention was turned to the guy speaking everyone except lucky. Sam had looked at him and then looked away. She knew he saw the blood and was happy he hadn't said anything. When Sam heard the next gun shot go off Sam turned her head to everyone else in the room and saw that robin was shot now. This time it was different. Liz, Emily and lulu had rushed to her side and was holding stuff to her side. Sam's breathing started getting heavy. That's when she knew this was not going to end good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours went by and the bleeding finally stopped after the guy had made them sow robin back up. No one had noticed Sam going pale and her eyes started darken. Sam could feel her green sweater under the jumpsuit feel soaked. By this time Sam had been moved, she was sitting on the floor. She was sitting next to Mateo. Sam started sweating a lot.

"Sam you ok?" asked Mateo

Sonny had heard him and hadn't noticed Sam.

"I'm fine, don't talk to me" Sam's eyes was closed she was trying not to think of the pain. Sonny couldn't tell what was wrong with Sam and was wondering why she looked so awful. The gun main guy was standing behind Sam and squinted down to her level started playing with her hair and speaking to her. Chills ran over her body. The guy laughed and stood when Sam got up and took his masked off revealing to them all who he was.

"Big mistake sweetheart" Craig said. he had his hand around her making the jumpsuit soak up some of the blood and that's when sonny saw it. Craig started pulling towards the back rooms. Sonny seeing the pain she was in. sonny leaned over to Carly.

"Sam's bleeding"

Carly looked at Sam as Craig dragged her by them.

"My god why didn't she said something sonny"

"You know Sam won't admit to anything" Sonny said as both he and Carly along with everyone else watched him take her to the back. Minutes went by and the lobby fell silent. Everyone jumped when they heard a blood curdling scream saying no. Sonny and Carly looked at each other both knowing it was Sam. Everyone got scared when Craig came back alone and was covered in blood. Lucky was the closed one to where he had taken Sam but never heard a gun shot or anything and wondered what he had done to Sam.

Sam's hair was a mess and her clothes were bloodied. She no longer had the jumpsuit on with her green sweater and the white button up shirt underneath was not buttoned but open showing Sam's bloodied stomach and underwear. It hurt Sam to move after what just happened to her. She was still in shock but she needed to stop the bleeding that had accrued again. She went through the drawers now holding a towel to her side. Sam couldn't much except for some alcohol and aspirin. She went and sat in the corner of the room where no one could see her till the turned around from opening the door. Sam saw that there was blood all over the room but didn't care as she sat down wincing in pain as she still held the towel to her exposed skin. Sam curled up into a ball that was comfortable and leaned against the wall. Taking drinks every once in awhile of the vodka as Sam cried silent sobs. In the lobby things were going smoothly. Lucky was worried about Sam and seemed to be the only one. Everyone else had thought she was probably dead. Lucky knew better. But wasn't sure since he knew she was already shot. Before he knew it Craig was ordering lucky to take the left over bandages and stuff and follow him. Lucky was confused and hope he was going to take him to Sam.

Craig pushed him into a darken room.

"Have fun cop boy"

Shutting and locking the door behind him. Lucky put the stuff on the coffee table and walked over and turned the light on. He could feel he wasn't alone but couldn't see anyone all he saw was blood. He listened softly looking around the room trying to figure out where the sobbing was coming from. He finally saw her in the corner in a ball crying holding a bloodied towel. It took a moment before he realized the mess in front of him was Sam. He couldn't believe that a women who this morning he was thinking was beautiful look like this a mess. He slowly walked up to her. he got down to Sam's level. he could tell that why her eyes were black it had been the eyeliner and mascara she had on before.

"Sam" he softly said as he reached a hand out to touch her but he tried scooting away from him. He wasn't sure if Sam knew it was lucky.

"No don't touch me not again"

"Shh Sam its me lucky"

Sam's head slowly moved towards him. Lucky couldn't recognize the eyes. They were in so much pain and her skin was so pale.

"my god what did he do to you"

Sam didn't say anything she just looked at lucky with such pain and hurt behind her eyes. Lucky's heart was breaking for her.

"Come on Sam, I to bandages and stuff will get you patched up"

He reached a hand out to for her to take and helped her up. Sam put her blooded free hand in Lucky's. Sam stood Sam started walking and was staggering to the couch. Lucky could swear he could smell liquor but didn't see a bottle. Lucky was confused until he saw in a different corner of the room glass shattered all over the floor.

"Sam are you drunk?"

"What else was I suppose to do, sit here and live with the pain?"

It was the first thing he had heard her say. He got a clean towel and took a bottle of water wetting the towel. and he made Sam take her white shirt complete off and he placed the towel against Sam's skin. She was cold and her body winced when the towel touched her. He gently and softly whipped the blood off around her wound.

"Well it looks like the bullet went straight through"

"No kidding"

Sam was being sarcastic. Lucky poured some water over the wound to flush it out.

"What did he do to you Sam"

"What makes you think he did anything to me again?"

Lucky didn't know why she was being so tough.

"We all heard you scream, everyone out there thinks your dead"

Sam didn't say anything to him she just nodded.

"Did he do something else to you to cause you so much pain?"

"Other then physical, mentally and sexually" she simply said. She saw the shock run across his face. As the last words ran over his mind over and over 'sexually' lucky couldn't believe what he just heard.

"He raped you Sam?"

"Yes, want me to spell it out to you"

That explained why she had tried getting away when he tried to touch her. They both looked at the door when it opened it was a different masked man.

"Your both wanted in the lobby"

"Were almost done let me put a bandage on her"

"Nope now"

The gun men grabbed them by the arms and pulled them up causing Sam so much pain she cried out in pain. Loud enough for people in the lobby to hear her.

"Was that Sam?" Carly asked sonny

"I so hope so" Sonny didn't want to believe that Sam was dead he knew it would've devastated Jason. Sam had grabbed the bloody white shirt she had on earlier she wasn't going out There in nothing but her skirt and bra. As the guy pushed her out the door she carefully slid the shirt on that was sticking to her body. She didn't dare try and button it because it hurt too much. Lucky gave her the wet towel that had both water and her blood all over it as they walked into the lobby. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of Sam. Questions racing through everyone's minds. She looked ten times worse then when she went in there hours ago. Sonny could tell something was wrong with Sam. As the man pushed Sam to the empty white chair she winced in pain, tears rolling down her eyes as she drew her legs up to her trying to ignore the eyes on her. Carly couldn't believe all the blood she saw over Sam. She looked like hell and wondered what hell they put her through. She looked at Lucky and he was covered in blood and she assumed it was Sam's. Sam's head was in her lap as she listened to Craig talk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam never knew how many hours she really had been alone or with Craig. She knew it had been a long time when she saw Spinelli and didn't know how he got there. He hadn't been their originally. She was confused why he was their. Soon a few gun men walked out of the room and Craig put one of them on Sam because he didn't trust her out of all of them. Soon after they left the room Sonny and Carly were talking to Sam.

"Sam are ok what he do to you"

Sam was back to saying nothing. Sam didn't know the gun men behind her was Jason.

"Sam talk to us" Carly said

Still nothing came from Sam. They could see the pain and the blood and hurt Sam was in. that's when Lucky got close to them.

"She isn't good guys"

"What happened to her Lucky"

Carly and Sonny knew Jason was listening he had also stepped closer to hear.

"You know when he had fired at her at the beginning of all this."

"Yeah"

"Well she was hit really bad in the side. The bullet went through. I was almost done with her when they pulled us out"

"We knew she was hit when they dragged Sam to the back"

"Yeah, well it gets much worse."

"Why, what else happened? We thought she was dead"

"That scream we heard, was Craig raping Sam"

"WHAT" Sonny was furious as Sam started to sob again. Carly looked up.

"Jason what are we going to do about this"

Sam looked up and over her shoulder at the masked man and saw his blue eyes filled with pain from what he just heard..

"It's going to be ok Sam" Jason softly said. Sam was fighting everything in her not to run into his arms. She burst into tears. When they all jumped.

"What's going on out here"

He was now joined by Maxie and more armed men.

"Is sweet Sam, telling horrendous stories?"

Craig pushed passed Sonny and Carly and yanked Sam up holding her arm in his as she had dropped the towel exposing her wound for all to see. He pulled her close and made her kiss him holding her head in his with such forces that he could've easily snapped her neck. Everyone stood there in horror as Sam tried pushing him off. Sam bit his lip.

"Oww, you little bitch"

He backed handed her she feel to the ground. She tried to get up but he pushed her down.

"I never told you to get up sweetheart"

Things came flying through the windows breaking the glass as the power was shut off. Then smoke filled the room. Jason had hit Craig and they were fighting. Everything had been happening so fast. Before Sam knew it someone was carrying her out of the Metro-Court. When Sam finally looked up it was Lucky. She held on tight to him as he carried her to a stretcher that was close by. Alexis had ran up to Sam. As she watch them bandage her up.

"My god Sam"

Right then everyone saw a bright light filled with fire come from the lobby of the Metro-Court. As they looked in horror of the Metro-Court exploded. Lucky and Sam looked in horror as they knew the people they loved was in there.


	4. Chapter 4

No one understand why Sam wasn't speaking to anyone but lucky. Sam didn't understand it much either. She just figured it was because he was the first person she seen after it happened and was there to help her. He had made her not feel so alone even though he didn't do much. They had patched her up and gave her a pair of scrubs that was in the ambulance. Sam had gone into the ambulance and changed. She had borrowed a hair tie from Alexis and put her hair up in a pony. Sam was sitting in the ambulance looking at a mirror as she wiped her face. Wincing ever once in awhile when she ran the rag over the bruise that had developed on her cheek. Ever since they were letting Sam change lucky had been running around in cop duty and trying to find things out. But he had managed every once in awhile stop by Sam and asks her how she was doing. He truly cared about her. He considered himself her hero saving her more then once that horrible day. Sam was cleaning up her face from the blood and makeup when lucky stopped by.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yap, I just wish they'd tell me about Jason"

"I know what you mean I want to find out about Liz, but they won't even let me in there yet"

"I shouldn't be telling you this since your a cop and all but after I'm done in here I'm going to go in there rather or not anyone wants me to"

She looked from lucky to the mirror softly touching her face and wincing in pain.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Its the lesser of all the pain" Sam shrugged touching her face again and wincing in pain.

"I can't stand here and watch this"

"ok, ill be out when I'm done it shouldn't take that much longer"

Lucky rolled his eyes and got into the ambulance. He sat across from Sam blocking the mirror and took the rag from her.

"Let me help"

"you have done more then enough for me in the last 24 hours. I think I can handle it"

"well I can't stand watching you wince all the time either"

silence engulfed them as lucky started taking the last of the make up and dried blood off Sam's face. Alexis was walking passed the ambulance and looked in on Sam and saw her with lucky. She was wondering what was going on between them and what really happened to her daughter during all this. Lucky had finally finished. Sam sighed.

"What?" Lucky asked.

"You are my hero you know that" lucky just smiled.

"I'm no hero anyone would of helped you"

"no they wouldn't, they would help what little they could because of my ties to Jason but no one truly cares about me but you helped me before the thing at Metro-court and then during it and even now, I will always be in your debt lucky, thank you so much"

"Your welcome Sam and people do care"

they hugged as Alexis watched on. They were standing up now and Alexis left watching them head towards the Metro-court. She was disappointed that Sam wasn't going to the hospital. They had told her she needed to as soon as she heard information on Jason. Because Sam had refused to go with out knowing something. Alexis knew what they were doing and didn't like it at all. She turned and walked away. To await whom else made it out of there. Everyone she cared about except for sonny was out of the metro-court. Seeing how Carly never came out she suspected he was with her and was going to wait to see if they were ok. It was easier for Sam to move through the debris then lucky since she was smaller. They were close to the elevator when some things fell making it easier to get to them. Sam could hear voices and was trying to make them out. Sam had stop lucky from moving and seeing how everyone was gone now there was no one else their.

"Do you hear that" they listened closely

"Is that Elizabeth and Jason?"

"I think there in the elevator" lucky said

"Duh" they both smiled.

Sam was getting ready to say Jason's name when she heard something about a baby. She saw lucky getting ready to say Elizabeth and stopped him.

"What?"

"Shh listen"

They listened to the faint conversation that was going on between Jason and Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you kept this from me, me of all people"

"I'm sorry Jason"

"why didn't you tell me I was the father of your baby?"

Sam's heart broke with that question.

"Because lucky needed this baby to turn him around, plus people just started assuming it was his and so I let them all believe that it was lucky who was the father and not you"

"But you still should of told me, I asked you once Elizabeth, will you marry me"

tears ran down Sam's face as she walked away heading out of what was left of the metro-court lobby. Lucky was just as devastated as Sam but he stayed to find out what Liz would say.

"I can't marry you Jason, you love Sam and I love lucky it wouldn't be fair"

with that lucky left. He was going to go look for Sam because this couldn't be easy for her with everything else that had happened to her. Now add the fact that the guy she loves is having a baby with another women. Lucky couldn't imagine what Sam was going through even though Liz was the other woman. Lucky saw Sam slowly walking away when she was stopped by Carly. Carly was trying to ask Sam what happened why she was crying. But Sam wasn't talking. Lucky found one of the rescue crews and told them about Liz and Jason being trapped Sam ignored Carly and went and sat down n some steps of a near by building. Carly sat down next to Sam when lucky came up.

"Sam do you want to talk"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Lucky what is going on?"

"I think your going to have to ask Jason about that one"

"what Jason? You've see Jason"

"rescuers are getting him and Elizabeth out of the elevator they have been trapped in" Carly got up and walked over to sonny telling him what lucky had said. Lucky sat down and his hand was rubbing Sam's back trying to comfort her without giving away that something was really upsetting Sam other then the what everyone went through. When they hear Carly scream Jason's name. Carly ran and hugged Jason. Jason had eyed Sam and wanted to get to her. Sam was standing and so was lucky as Jason walked up to her.

"Sam are you ok? I've been so worried about you?"

Sam couldn't believe this, he has just proposed to Elizabeth and he was standing here like that never happened. He went for a hug but all anyone saw and heard was Sam back handing him in the face as hard as she could. Hurting her wrist. Lucky was shocked as he watched Sam walk away from a stunned Jason. No one knew why Sam did that but lucky. If Liz hadn't stopped him he would have gone after Sam but he saw Alexis take Sam and took her to the ambulance that was taking Sam to the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was alone in her hospital room. They had admitted her for observation. They had sowed her up and gave her antibiotics so her gunshot wouldn't get infected. They also had her hooked up to IV bags because she was so dehydrated. Sam had broken her wrist that was now in a cast. The doctors said that it had to be injured before she hit Jason and made it worse when she hit him. Sam hadn't called anyone telling them she was stuck in the hospital. She didn't want to talk to anyone either. She had been crying and couldn't stop. Especially when she was thinking about the day she had. She had found out she couldn't have anymore children, she was taken hostage, shot, raped and to top it off she found out the man she loved with all she had was a going to father another woman's baby and asked her to marry him. Sam didn't know what else to make things worse but she knew it would some way. The only constant that was in her life that day was lucky. He had let her talk to him on the docks, he was there during the hostage thing and tried to help her and he was there when she found out about Jason and Elizabeth. She considered lucky a friend and her hero. Sam lay on her side. She couldn't see the door her back was to it. Sam's drew her leg up close to her as she lay there crying. She had heard the door open and figured it was a nurse. She still had tears rolling down her face when she looked and she saw Jason standing there. They stared at each other for a moment before Sam turned her head not to look at him. Tears rolling down her face as she heard his footstep draw closer to her bed. He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Talk to me Sam,"

It was breaking his heart to see her like this and it broke her heart every breath she took, as she didn't say anything to him. Jason reached to pet her hair down. Trying to soothe her. But she jerked away. The thought of him touching her disgusted Sam. This shocked Jason, Sam had never refused his touch ever and now she was.

"Sam please talks to me, why are you so upset? Why did you hit me?"

Sam was now facing Jason as just looked at him. Jason could see the hurt and pain in her eye. He so desperately wanted to know why. Because the last time he had saw her their was nothing but love and happiness in them and now he couldn't see love just pain and hurt. He also knew from Alexis that lucky was the only one who Sam had talked to. That puzzled him as well. How could she talk too lucky and not him. Jason was getting frustrated.

"Come on Sam, come on, tell me why you aren't talking to me" his voice raised a little. As he kept pressuring her and talking to her the more upset Sam got. When lucky came in and saw Sam crying. Jason had ignored him and kept going at Sam trying to get her to talk, Sam grabbed for her stomach and screamed in pain. Sam pulled her hand up from her stomach where she was shot and her hands came back with blood. Lucky ran out to get a doctor.

"Sam its ok, calm down"

Robin and Patrick came in and asked lucky and Jason to leave. While robin and Patrick worked on Sam who had pulled her stitches Lucky and Jason had a few words.

"What the hell is wrong with Sam lucky, seeing how you are the only one she seems to be talking to"

"she hasn't had the best day and night of her life Jason"

"well what all happened besides the hostage crisis, why doesn't she want to talk to me"

"because she doesn't want you around Jason you broke her heart"

He what did he do he thought.

"Oh please tell me"

"how about I start from the beginning before the hostage crisis"

"what the hell happened lucky seeing how you know more about my girlfriend then I do"

"I found her on the docks devastated"

"about"

"she had a doctors appointment that didn't go so well, she found out she couldn't have any more children"

Jason didn't say anything he just shook her head.

"But she was more upset about how she was going to tell you because you guys were wanting to start a family"

"ok then what"

"then what, she was taken hostage Jason, where she got shot, raped and hit but you saw her get hit by Craig"

"ya and then the place went chaotic"

"ya I had grabbed Sam as I ran for the door, when she watch the place explode. She was devastated at the thought of losing you Jason, so after she changed clothes and cleaned up, she wanted to go back in and look for you when you still hadn't come out. So I went with her so she didn't get hurt Jason, when we are the ones who found you and Elizabeth in the elevator"

Jason's eyes grew wide with the last statement

"that's right Jason, she knows that your are the father of Elizabeth's baby and she heard you propose to her, that's why she doesn't want you anywhere around her"

"man I need to talk to her"

Jason walked passed lucky to go in but lucky stepped in front of him.

"I think it best if you left"

"what are you her big protector now?"

"I'm not her protector but I care about Sam as a friend and I know she doesn't want you around her"

"get out of my way lucky"

"leave now Jason, you have upset her so much and caused her so much pain and heartache"

right then robin and Patrick came out

"How is she?" Jason had asked.

"Well we stitched her back up because she pulled the ones she had and we gave her a sedative, so whatever upset her before does not need to happen again or it could cause a bigger problem"

"thanks"

robin and Patrick hadn't hit the end of the hall when they heard a hard sound and when the look back lucky was holding his fist as Jason was holding his face. Robin ran back to them as Patrick walked back to them.

"What the hell you to"

"What's going on here"

"Jason wouldn't listen and leave Sam alone"

"But why should he that's his girlfriend"

"no its not, she wants nothing to do with Jason"

"that makes no since"

"ya well Jason did something that so horrible that it upset Sam and I stopped him from going in their"

"ill take care of Jason, you look at Lucky's hand"

Jason and robin went in one direction as Patrick to lucky to x-rayed where it showed he had a sprang and took him and got it wrapped. After lucky got it wrapped he headed back to Sam's room. He looked in and she was asleep. He was guessing because of the sedative that they had given her. Even though she was asleep lucky was glad because that means she wasn't crying like she had been. Lucky's cell went off and he looked at the id and saw it was Liz. This was the time to take care of Liz he thought so he left a sleeping Sam to go to Liz. 

Lucky walked up to Elizabeth's grandmother's house and knocked. Liz answered the door and lucky went in. Liz had a furious look on her face.

"Did you hit Jason?"

He figured it was about Jason so he simply said "yes"

"Why lucky, he never did anything to you?"

Lucky laughed and that pissed Liz off more.

"What is so funny lucky?"

"You and him, you just don't think that your guys action can cause people so much pain, Yes I hit Jason because he was upsetting Sam so much she pulled her stitches, and caused her so much heartache just like you caused me Elizabeth"

"what are you talking about we haven't done anything to the two of you"

"oh but you have sweetheart. The moment you lied and told me that baby was mine when all along it was Jason's"

"how did you find out lucky you were never suppose to find out"

"apparently I wasn't, but me and Sam went back into the metro-court to find you and Jason and we did, right about the time to hear that Jason was the father of your baby and asked you to marry him"

Liz was in shock.

"But I want to still be with you lucky"

"well I don't want to be with you Liz, I can't even imagine why you would lie about that"

"I was trying to protect you" by this time Liz eyes were streaming tears and lucky wasn't fazed by it at all

"You should of had enough faith in me to understand this Elizabeth, but don't worry I won't try and be with you anymore I don't want anything to do with you, so you can go and be with Jason"

with that lucky left. Leaving behind a crying Liz.

Lucky went back to the hospital when he walked up to the door he saw Carly in there talking to Sam, Sam didn't have a happy look on her face when she saw lucky. And gave him the oh please come in here and save me look on her face. SO lucky went in.

"Hey Sam, Carly"

"hey lucky" said Carly.

"Didn't expect to see you here"

"well I came to see Sam and well she still wont talk to me"

Sam rolled her eyes causing lucky to smirk.

"Are you here about Jason Carly? Because Sam isn't part of his life anymore"

"what are you talking about?"

Sam shook her head.

"They are over Jason did something that can not be forgivable"

"well what did he do?"

"That's for Jason to tell you Carly not us"

"fine, but get her to talk, its creepy that Sam isn't talking when you normally can't get her to shut up"

that made Sam smile along with Carly and lucky as she got up.

"Take care Sam"

With that Carly left and lucky took her spot next to Sam.

"So how are you?"

"I'm ok, thanks Carly was really getting on my nerves"

"no problem"

lucky took Sam's hand gently in his and that's when Sam noticed Lucky's hand that was bandaged.

"What you do?"

"It came into contact with Jason's face"

"you hit Jason"

"ya outside your room, he was wanting to come back in here and I stopped him"

"wish I could of seen that"

they laughed and silence befallen them.

"So I ended things with Elizabeth"

"when"

"right before I came back in here, she had called me to yell about hitting Jason when I told her I knew"

"are you ok with that?"

"Ya I mean I don't think I can get over the lies she has been feeding me"

"I understand completely"

"so how much longer do you have to stay here?"

"Well a couple more days now since I pulled the stitches and got really upset they want me here a couple more days to make sure it doesn't happen again"

"That's sucky"

"ya especially when I cant run from people like Carly"

they laughed. And sat their talking and lucky holding her hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sam was alone with Alexis and Sam finally started talking to people again. Sam opened up to Alexis a bout everything. Sam and Alexis bonded over it. Sam also faced her concerns about her life now because once again she was starting over. She had nothing it was all at Jason's. Lucky had come by every day she was in the hospital and talked to her and tell her about the mundane of stuff that had happened to him or the boys that day. Lucky considered Sam a friend now. Lucky also found himself thinking about Sam when he wasn't with Sam. Sam was also the only person that knew all of what was going one between Jason and Elizabeth and everything like that. Sam was the only one who wasn't judging him and wouldn't ever. That's how lucky knew that been what made Jason fall in love with Sam. It was her understanding, compassion, loyalty, and non-judgmental personality she had. Lucky wanted to get to know Sam so much more beyond the hurt and pain and the situation with Jason and Elizabeth. Lucky got to Sam's hospital room and saw Sam talking with Alexis. He knocked before entering and said morning to them both

.  
"Hey Sam, Alexis"

"hey lucky" both women said.

"So I have good news for you too"

"oh really what is it?" Asked Sam

"I ran into doctor drake and he says your being released later this afternoon"

"that's great Sam" said Alexis

"Ya" Sam didn't seem too happy about that.

"You don't seem excited about getting out of here Sam?" Said Alexis

"Its not that it's just..." Sam trailed off.

"Its just what?" Lucky was standing at the end of Sam's bed.

"Its just I have no where to go"

Sam looked down. Sam didn't have enough money to support herself very long. She was just starting out at the metro-court and she really wasn't making much. Lucky could tell that Sam was thinking about everything.

"You could always move back in with me and the girls Sam, I know Kristina would love it"

Sam gave a small smile.

"I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right, your grown daughter shouldn't be going back to live with her mother, plus it didn't turn out so great last time"

"very well but the offer is up if you need a room to stay a couple of nights"

"Thanks"

Lucky had gotten an idea.

"You don't worry about a place to stay Sam, ill have you somewhere to stay this afternoon, ill be back and ill come pick you up"

"what are you planning Spencer"

"I just told you not to worry McCall now do what I say"

"Fine" Sam made a face causing lucky to smile. And Alexis couldn't help but smile. Lucky was putting a smile on Sam's face that Alexis hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Ill be back to get you"

"Bye lucky" said Sam and Alexis.

They watched lucky leave. And Alexis turned to her daughter.

"So what's going on between you and lucky"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Nothing we are just friends,"

"Sam, there seemed to be more going on their"

"theirs not, we are friends, plus either one of us is over our ex's. He is my hero Alexis, he saved me more than once, and I can count on him to be their if I need him and not off working all the time and leaving unexpectedly all the time"

"if you say so"

"I do"

they laughed. And talked a little more. Before Alexis said goodbye and went to get Kristina from spending the afternoon with sonny. A couple hours later lucky came into Sam's room again.

"So you ready to go, I got your release papers right here"

"ya"

Lucky helped Sam out of bed. Sam was still sore in some places. And they walked to the elevator and out to Lucky's car. He opened Sam's door closing it after she got in and then getting in on the driver's side.

"So where are you taking me Spencer?"

"You just have to wait and see"

Lucky had put a black blindfold on Sam before taking off.

"How do you expect me to see if I can't"  
"just trust me Sam"

"I don't know, I mean with the way my lucks been you could be driving me off a cliff and I wouldn't of ever seen it coming."

"Well I can tell you I'm not driving off the cliff unless you don't stop talking"

"haha so you are driving me off a cliff seeing how I don't stop talking"

they both laughed as Sam felt the car come to a stop. And then go again. They made a couple of turns.

"Ok we are here but you still can't take of the blindfold"

"fine"

Sam said as the car came to a complete stop and she heard lucky turn the care off and get out and next thing she was placing her hand in his as he helped her out of the car. Lucky lead Sam up some stairs and opened the door. Walking her in and shutting the door behind them.   
"Ok take the blindfold off"

Sam slowly took it off. She was standing at the top of a landing. To her left were stairs leading to what Sam assumed an upstairs and to her right a living room.

"How its a house, what's so special about it"

"well its your house?"

Sam turned and looked at lucky confused.

"What?"

"I told you I had a place to stay"

"I was expecting an apartment or a couch but a house"

"yes a house but theirs one catch?"

"Ok?"

"We split everything"

"What do you mean split everything"?

"Oh ya that's the other catch your having a housemate. Me, if you don't like this arrangement tell me now so I can let my dad know"

Sam walked into the living room. This house was amazing.

"Why your Luke?"

"Because he was giving me the house anyways, but if I don't have someone here it will be empty and I would rather stay in my apartment then, because my grandma moved out to a smaller place and lulu lives with dad at the quartermaines so what do you say McCall will you be my housemate?"

Sam thought about it as she looked out the window into the backyard. Sam had tears in her eyes. This was the nicest thing anyone has done for her in the resent years.

"Well?" Lucky asked wondering what Sam was thinking about.

"Yes lucky, I'll be your housemate, but there will be some conditions" Sam said without turning to look at Sam, lucky could tell that Sam was crying he could tell by the sound in her voice. Lucky walked over to Sam and put his arms around her as they both looked out the window. Sam rested against Lucky, in taking his smell and warmth. He made her feel safe. That she didn't have to pretend with him. Lucky had a smile on his face as they looked out the window together. He liked having Sam in his arms. He was starting to fall for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam didn't bother going and getting her things that night from Jason's. She borrowed one of Lucky's oversized shirts to sleep in. Sam had picked one of the many rooms to call her own it was one of 2 master bedrooms that had their own bathrooms hooked onto it. It was easier for Sam to choice that one because it had a great view and it was the bigger bathroom. That night Lucky and Sam ate and Sam went up and took a long shower. It stung a little with the water hitting her body that was still a little bruised, but hurt the worse was the stitches. It was very tender and almost everything made it hurt. Sam had finally finished with the shower. and got into Lucky's shirt that feel just above her knees. Sam looked at the clock and it was 11 o'clock at night. Sam brushed her hair and left it down. She sat at the window of her room and just looked out because she couldn't sleep. She didn't like to sleep. She had to many nightmares so it was just easier to stay awake. Before Sam knew it ,it was 2 o'clock, Sam didn't realized how lost in her thoughts she was. Sam was thirsty and a little hungry she hadn't eaten much that day. The house was dark as Sam left her room and headed downstairs. Her and Lucky had said goodnight hours ago. Sam wasn't going to bug him where things were so she made her way down to the kitchen and tried to make as little noise as possible. Sam thought she cleared the table from her already broken wrist but she didn't. She hit it hard against the table. She screamed in pain. As she bit her bottom lip hoping she didn't wake lucky. She stood there a minute holding her hand waiting to see if there was any sounds coming from upstairs. After a few minutes Sam finished making her way to the kitchen where she made her a bowl of cereal She sat at the table that was in the kitchen and one leg up brought up to her as she sat their eating at the table. Lucky had heard something but didn't think twice about it. He thought it was just a dream. He was use to living alone and not with anyone else now. Seeing how he and Elizabeth didn't live together before Sam moved in. He sat up in bed when he heard rumbling of dishes downstairs. So lucky got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Sam at the sink trying to clean her bowl out. He smiled while she cussed at herself or more her cast hand that was getting in her way. He stood there looking at her beauty. After a few more seconds of basking in her beauty lucky finally spoke.

"Need help?"

Sam jumped dropping the bowl but not breaking it.

"LUCKY" she said in angrily out of breath voice. She more mad that he had scared her then anything.

"Sorry, I heard you making noise and saw you having a little trouble"

she glared at him.

"It's this stupid cast its getting in the way"

she couldn't help but notice his arms. All muscular and all. He was where a black beater and sweats. "Let me help" Sam heard him say snapping back into reality.

"Thank you, i'm sorry I woke you though, I thought when I hit my hand earlier you would of woke up but thought I was all good until now"

"you hit your hand"

"ya on my way to the kitchen, stupid me didn't clear the dinning room table"

"your not stupid. Its just going to take time to get use to living together and this place"

"ya, tomorrow I'm going to go to Jason's to get my stuff"

"want me to come with you"

"no you don't have to you have done more for me than you needed to do, plus Jax said he would help if I needed it, plus you probably have more important things to do than helping me all the time"

"actually I have tomorrow off, and just let me help you instead of you having to wait for Jax I'm already here and with a car, so it just makes since"

"fine, I'm going their around noon then because Carly is going to try and make sure Jason isn't their"

"wow Carly helping you, that's shocking"

"I know, Carly and I wasn't exactly the best of friends but she is on my side for once, I don't know if she is doing it because she is happy I'm not with Jason or because she thinks being nice to me will make Jason mad either way its about Jason, but I don't really care as long as Jason isn't there"

"that cousin of mine has always been about Jason and I think him not being their would make it a lot easier"

"ya, well thanks again lucky goodnight"

"night Sam"

lucky watched Sam walk out of the kitchen. As he finished cleaning her bowl and heading up to go back to his own room. Before going into his room he looked at Sam's door that was just down the hall. He was glad she was their and not alone. He made a soft sigh as he walked into his room closing the door behind him. Sam heard him go into his room as she laid their trying to go to sleep even if it was for a couple of hours. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had awoken to the smell of coffee going through the house. Sam smiled as she sat up in bed. She got up out of bed and slipped on her sweat pants that she wore home yesterday from the hospital. but left Lucky's oversized t-shirt on. She went downstairs and saw muffins on the table and coffee made, lucky sitting at the table.

"morning"

"morning lucky"

"I went and got muffins from mike, didn't know which one you like so I got blueberry and chocolate chip muffins"

"I love both muffins but blueberry is my favorite, so thanks"

she had poured herself a couple of coffee and grabbed a muffin and sat down across from lucky at the table.

"how did you sleep?"

"ok I guess, I got a couple hours of sleep at less"

"you really need more sleep Sam"

lucky was concerned for Sam.

"its hard to sleep when your dreams are plagued with nightmares"

"I'm sorry, wish I could help"

"lucky Spencer stop that"

"what"

"you have done more then enough for me, so stop being so heroie around me"

"that's not even a word Sam"

"but you know what I mean, I can take care of myself I did it before I met Jason and I do it again"

"why is it so hard for you to ask for help Sam"

"because no one has ever offered it to me with out a catch..."

"what about Jason"

"when we met we hated each other lucky, I was a complication in sonny's life, so Jason took me on and kept me around as an obligation, and I feel like for the last three years that's all he ever thought of me as"

"I'm sorry Sam, so when ever you want to go over there let me know"

"umm ok let me call Carly and see if she and Jason are out of the penthouse"

Sam called Carly and they were at the Metro-court. Carly didn't let on that it was Sam.

"ok we can go there now, you ready"

"yap, lets go"

so Sam grabbed her keys and headed out lucky right behind her. they pulled up to the Haborview towers and got out of the car. Sam and lucky got into the elevator and went up to the penthouse floor. Sam and lucky got off the elevator and walked over to what use to be her home. Sam sighed as she saw the guard outside like normal. There was one their all the time now rather Jason was home or not. she walked up to the door and the man smiled and glared at lucky.

"hello miss McCall"

"hello Bernard"

Sam said putting her key in and unlocking the door.

"we won't be long"

Bernard just nodded as they walked passed him and into the penthouse.

"its going to be easy I'm just here for clothes and what not I can have Jason send them over to our place"

as Sam said our place it was weird, there was no other words for it but weird.

"ok, what can I do"

"Sam looked around, umm you can either wait down here or watch me pack."

she had set her keys and her cell phone on the desk. It was habit to put them there when she walked into the penthouse.

"I think ill watch you pack, its just weird being here when Jason's not"

"its something you get use to"

Sam frowned. Lucky had a feeling that Sam felt so alone living here with Jason. Lucky never really noticed how much Jason wasn't home not that he would but Sam would. Lucky followed Sam up the stairs. Lucky couldn't help but think this is where Elizabeth and Jason conceived their child. Sam could tell what lucky was thinking.

"don't think about it lucky it will just make you sick"

"that obvious on what I'm thinking"

"trust a person that knows, its not worth thinking about you will get sick"

Sam said opening the door to the room Jason and Sam use to share. This was the first time lucky had been upstairs in the penthouse. lucky took in the sight as Sam emptied clothes out onto the bed.

"um lucky can you do me a favor?"

"sure"

"there are a couple of empty boxes in Spinelli's closet, he said I could use can you get them for me?"

"ya sure what room is it?"

"the second one on the left"

Sam had pulled down a couple of bags out of the closet and started shoving them full of clothes. When lucky came back in confused.

"what's wrong?"

"ok this is going to sound so dumb"

"what?"

"why is that room pink?"

Sam smiled.

"its Brenda's old room from when Jason and she was married"

"oh, and Jason's never done anything with it"

"nope its his way of holding on I guess, he has memories and ties to everyone in his life after they all leave"

"you?"

"I'm the exception, there's nothing left of me here and wont be when I'm done"

"why?"

"because I never meant enough to Jason for things of me being around, he still has Carly in his life their best friends, he has pictures and robin as a friend, he has a room for Brenda, and a baby with Liz, and nothing from me, I have always been an after thought a person who warmed his bed, nothing more nothing less"

"and your ok with that"

"no I'm not, because I loved this man with all my heart, soul, my very being, I gave up a lot to be with him, and I didn't get much from him, we did have some wonderful moments but the rest are of lonely nights and fighting and people degrading me... and most of them were right"  
Sam was getting a little upset as she was talking from inside the closet getting more clothes.

"what things?"

"that I'm a user, trash, cold, heartless, and so many more things"

"your not any of those things Sam"

"I'm not? look at it this way lucky, Jason has been paying my way for most of the 3 years we were together, I'm living with you and I'm not working at the moment, I'm trash, i've been called that by almost every person in town including my own mother, I'm cold and heartless for what I did to my mother so you know what its all true, maybe I should just leave town, doesn't seem like I should hang around"

Sam said walking out of the room and lucky was just sitting theirs on the bed. He couldn't let Sam leave, she was the only thing good in his life right now. He was starting to depend on her being around if he needed someone to talk to. Lucky all of a sudden heard Sam crying. He got up and walked down the hall to the door that was open and saw Sam crying on the floor holding a pink blanket. Lucky looked around and saw a bunch of baby stuff. Lucky knew it had to be from her child she lost. Lucky got down with Sam and pulled her into his arms.

"its going to be ok Sam, I'm here for you and I'm not going to let you leave"

Sam wrapped her arms about lucky crying. As Sam pulled herself together and finished crying and putting clothes and what not into bags and carrying them out to Lucky's car. They never heard Sam's cell go off from Carly calling letting them know that they were on their way back. Sam had two more bags that lucky carried downstairs. Sam walked over to the desk and took her key to the penthouse off placing it on the desk. she pulled out a pen and notepad she was going to write him a note when the door opened. Lucky and Sam both looked up to a shocked Jason and Carly. Carly was hoping they were out before they got back. Jason had caught on to the fact that Carly was trying to keep him from going home. Causing him to get suspicious as to why and figured it had to be Sam.

"What are you doing here"

he was looking at lucky and not Sam.

"helping Sam get her things"

"why"

they were talking as if Sam wasn't there

"why because I don't live here anymore Jason" Sam said getting angry with Jason.

"I'm going to put bags in the car Sam"

lucky walked past Jason and Carly

"just come to the car Sam when your done here"

"ok lucky I won't be long"

they all watched as lucky left the room. Carly wasn't leaving because she could see the hurt and rage flowing off of Sam and she could also see the hatred for lucky roll of of Jason.

"well this saves me the fact of writing a long note"

"what does"

"well you know I was here getting my things, well you can send the rest over to my new place or I can send someone over here to get it."

"you don't want to do this Sam"

sam was writing something down.

"this is the address you can send it to"

Sam said ignoring Jason's last statement and handing him the address. Jason looked at it and recognized it.

"Your living with lucky?"

Carly's eyes grew wide

"seems that way, I didn't want to move back in with my mother and they both didn't want me staying in a hotel room, so lucky said I could stay there and were are splitting the bills and what not"

"how could you do this to me Sam"

"how can I do this to you Jason, how could you get another women pregnant?"

Carly for once was keeping her mouth shut... she was mad at Jason for father a child with Liz and understood Sam's pain.  
"it was an accident"

"I don't care anymore Jason, she isn't my problem anymore, your not my problem anymore, I have always been an obligation to you, someone who warmed your bed and when you actually thought about me a good time in bed"

"that's not true"

"it is true Jason, you never loved me or thought of me any other ways, so if you don't send my stuff to my new place I will be sending someone over myself to get it Jason and if you refuse them to get my stuff, id be afraid of what ill do if I have to step back into this place Jason"

Sam said leaving angry. Carly was smiling as she heard the door slam behind Sam until she realized Jason was watching her.

"what Jason, what she said is kind of true"  
Jason just glared at Carly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had grabbed a couple of bags putting one over on her shoulder and caring the other with her good hand as lucky grabbed a couple boxes. Nik and Emily was outside apparently waiting for Lucky to get home and helped them get Sam's stuff inside. Nik and Emily were a little confused with Sam moving in because no one but Jason, Carly and Alexis and Luke new about Sam and lucky moving in. after they got Sam's stuff in and set to the side they all sat down.

"So how long have you been living here Sam?" asked Emily.

"for a day, I didn't have anywhere to go and lucky was nice enough to help me out."

"what about Jason?" asked Nik.

"oh so Jason hasn't told you?"

"tell us what?" asked Emily

"that were over?"

"when this happen?" Emily had a concerned look on her face. Sam looked at lucky and took a deep breath.

"to me it was over after the hotel crisis when it blew up, I found out things about Jason I can not forgive ever, but if you ask Jason it wasn't over till I showed up to get my stuff unless he just doesn't want to think I'm gone yet"

"I'm so sorry"

"don't be I'm not"

"are you sad its over"

"yes I am, I think I will always love him deep deep down but I'm not in love with him anymore I could never let myself after what he has done"  
"what was so bad?" Emily asked

Sam looked down.

"what is it Sam?" asked Nik

lucky knew Sam was having a hard time with it.

"Sam you ok?" lucky asked

"ya I'm fine, I'm just don't know how to start"

"there's some many thing that went wrong from the beginning, before the hostage crisis... that day was all just one run of bad lucky for me"

"well why don't you talk to us, Sam you know i've cared about you the whole time, I considered you family for a long time"em said

"we are family" said Nik

"fine well before the hostage crisis, I had a doctors appoint that went really bad"

"I remember you were with dr. lee I was on shift then, are you ok?"

"ya I'm fine but I found out I can't have anymore children"

"I'm so sorry Sam"

"me to but then the everything that happened with the hostage crisis and what happened during it, didn't help"

"ya I bet, that was just awful more for you then anymore"

"But where does Jason come in"

"well after lucky took me out of the Metro-court before it exploded and I got clean up and changed into the scrubs we went back in to the Metro-court to look for Jason and Elizabeth who were still not out"

"ya they were stuck in the elevator"

"yes, were the ones to told the works they were their, well we over heard them talking and found out news about them that I couldn't believe"  
"what could be so bad to end your guys relationship, you guys were so much in love"

Sam laughed

"what?"

"love I don't think Jason loved me, but anyways it was Elizabeth who ruined the relationship with Jason, lucky isn't the father of Elizabeth's baby Jason is and I heard Jason propose to Elizabeth, and when they came out he acted as if none of it ever happened"

"oh my god, Jason is the baby's father"

"I'm so sorry Sam" said Nik

"Lucky's helping me through it and surprisingly Carly is helping me out to, she had Jason leave the penthouse this morning so I could get my stuff but I wasn't so lucky" Sam laughed at that "because Jason caught on and tried to stop me"

"oh"

"but as you can see it didn't work, so after I get healed up enough to work I think I'm going to go back to work?"

"where you going to work?"

"I don't know, I mean I could go back to the Metro-court or maybe salvage work I don't really know"

"is that smart?"

"what working at the Metro-court or salvaging?"

"both?" Emily asked

"I don't really see why I shouldn't, I mean working at the Metro-court could be a little weird at first but id get over it and theirs nothing holding me back from salvaging"

"I don't think you should go back to either Sam" said Nik

"I agree" both Emily and lucky said.

"listen you guys it means a lot that your trying to care and be nice to me, when I can tell I'm not high on any of your guys list of people to care for, I mean Nik your nice and all because were family, Emily you have always been nice to me because of Jason and Nik and lucky you think I need, well I don't know but I've lived my life alone and I can do it again. I don't want more years to the ones I already have of people being obligated to do the right thing. I rather you be true and dislike me and look the other way like everyone else in this town."

Sam got up and walked out of the house. Sam walked down the street and just kept walking till her feet couldn't walk anymore. Sam looked around and realized were she was. She was on one of sonny's and Jason's docks. She use to come to this one and sit on the crates and get lost in the view whenever she need to get away from Jason and whatever new crisis was going on in their life. It was also where back in the day sonny would let Sam dock her boat free of charge while they were seeing each other. Sam sighed as she made herself comfortable against some creates close to the end of the docks and she looked out As the late afternoon turned into early night Sam had just thought everything that was going through her head everything from Jason. the Metro-court, lucky and what she was going to do next. before Sam knew it she had fallen asleep on the docks. she cradled he broken arm against her body while her legs were brought up and she was leaning against the creates asleep. Lucky was worried that Sam wasn't home. He had Nik and Emily out looking for her when he called them an hour ago telling them she still hadn't been home. He kept pacing and looking out the window. He was wanting to go out and look for himself but was afraid if he left she would then show up. So he waited at home for Sam. With it being still winter it was getting colder as night took on fully now. Sam was still asleep but shivering against the winter air. It was colder down by the docks because of the water. Two men came walking on the docks talking business when they saw Sam sleeping.

"Is that Sam?"

"I think so?"

"go get the car will take her home max"

sonny walked over to Sam quietly and gently touched her shoulder waking her up. Sam opened her eyes.

"hi sonny, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on your docks"

"its ok Sam, why are you out here, you don't even have a coat on?"

"I got upset with lucky, Nik and Emily so I left"

"well its really cold out here Sam, your blue, let me take you home"

he let out a hand for Sam to take to help her up and she took it. sonny took of his coat and put it around Sam as they walked to the car. Max had the car warmed when they got there. sonny opened the door letting Sam slide in and then he got in next to her.

"where to boss"

"lets take Sam home to Alexis"

"um I'm not staying with Alexis"

"then where have you been living since you left the hospital?"

Sam looked down as she gave max the address and sonny recognized it.

"your staying at Luke and Laura's old house"

"yes"

"why?"

"I'm staying their with lucky, Luke said it was ok"

"so your living with lucky"

"seems that way, but it wont last long because I'm going to get a boat and start salvaging again and I can just live on the boat"

"if that's really what you want then, um how about once your hand gets better and your ready to start your salvaging business let me know and your first job can be for me and ill get you a boat"

"that isn't necessary sonny"

"I want to Sam its the less I can do"

Sam sighed.

"I don't like it sonny, so how have you been? we haven't talked since the Metro-court thing"

"I know I'm sorry I really wanted to come and visit you at the hospital but I heard you had a lot of visitors and I didn't want to imposed. did you get my flowers?"

"yes I did, their in my room now at Lucky's, and its ok I understand Carly lucky and Alexis were their all the time"

"so what's going on between you and lucky"

"were friends, he thinks he is my protector now"

"ya I heard he hit Jason"

"ya its because Jason got me upset and I pulled my stitches out"

"I'm so sorry Sam"

"I'm dealing, Jason isn't telling people that we are over do you know why?"

"because he doesn't believe it"

"how do I forgive something like that sonny?"

"I don't know, but if you think its for the best, then you do what's right for you"

they pulled up to Lucky's and Sam's place into the drive. The lights were on lucky must still be up. Sam and sonny got out of the car and were talking when lucky noticed the car outside and that it was Sam and sonny. Lucky went and opened the door standing on the porch. Sam looked at lucky and then at sonny hugging him.

"thanks sonny"

"if you need anything and I mean anything, money, a boat a friend to listen to just call and ill be there for you Sam"

"thank you sonny really it means a lot"

she took off his coat and handed it to him.

"goodnight Sam"

"night sonny thanks again"

Sam walked up to lucky . Lucky pulled her into a hug happy to see she was ok. and they walked inside. Sonny smiled at them as the car took off down the road. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky walked Sam in grabbing a blanket from off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her she was still freezing.

"I'm going to make you some hot tea"

"lucky I'm fine, you don't have to"

"Sam your freezing"

"point?"

"point is, you could get sick, that wouldn't be good for your recovery"

"lucky I meant it, you don't have to keep watching out for me, I'm a big girl if you haven't noticed I can take care of myself"

"oh I've noticed" lucky said under his breathe

"what did you say?"

"nothing Sam"

Sam rolled her eyes and got up leaving the blanket behind

"where are you going"

Sam had an angry look on her face.

"I'm going to go take a long hot bath and change into other clothes unless that's not ok with you lucky" Sam said while pointing upstairs.  
"whatever Sam, I'm going into work I got to cover someone's shift I hope"

"I hope what's that mean? you just need to get away then say that lucky, say you need to get away from me instead of lie to me"

Sam marched upstairs as lucky watched her. Lucky shook his head and headed out to the PCPD. Sam had taken a nice long hot bath that relaxed her. She got out changing into boxer shorts and an oversize sweat shirt she dried her hair and put it up in a pony and slipped on her fuzzy house boots. and went downstairs. She was home alone and was happy about that right now. She went into the kitchen and ate something before returning to the living room and watched TV. Before to long she had fallen asleep on the couch. Not long after she feel asleep did lucky walk into the dim glow of the TV in the living room when his eyes adjusted he saw Sam sleeping on the couch. He was taken back at her beauty and innocents. He laughed to himself. He has always known Sam to be beautiful but he never knew how much he was attracted to her till that moment. And Sam being innocent. Was an understatement. She was a handful when she was away. In that way she reminded him of little kids. They are angels when they are asleep and you better watch out when their awake. He walked over shutting the TV off and covered her up with the blanket from before. He kissed her head and turned to go upstairs.

"I'm sorry"

he turned to see a Sam sitting up. he stopped heading upstairs and backtracked to Sam sitting down on the couch next to her legs looking at her.

"what for Sam?"

"for the way I've been acting and I know me leaving and not coming home scared you and I'm sorry"

"its ok Sam"

"no its not lucky, you have been so nice to me and I've been nothing but a horrable person to you"

"you have not been horrible to me Sam"

a piece of bangs fell in front of Sam's face and lucky with out thinking took it and placed it behind her ear. his warm hand resting on the side of her face. Sam let the warmth of his hand go through her body. before either new it their lips were drawing closer together. Until they finally met. Lucky's hand was on the side of Sam's face and the other on her back drawing her body closer to his. Sam's back was arched a little on hand on Lucky's arm letting him pull her closer her other one trying to find the right spot to rest. Their kiss was warm, sweet, gentle and loving but filled with heat and passion. Both getting into the kiss, forgetting about the world around them until the cell phone on the table started going off. Both looked at the phone but kissed each other over and over as the phone rang and then stopped. So they got back into the kiss they had before the phone rang. But this time more passionate. When they phone starts ringing again. breaking the kiss again both out of breath and not wanting to stop. but Sam is the one who speaks this time.

"answer it lucky, it looks important"

lucky kissed her again quick and sweet leaving Sam wanting more when he answered the phone.

"Spencer" lucky answered. "ya.. ok.. be right there" lucky hung up the phone. he turned to Sam kissing her hard but yet gently.

"I got to go into work Sam"

he kissed Sam again, not getting enough he wants more.

"ok" she whispered in between their lips as they keep kissing. lucky breaks the kissing looking into Sam's eyes his hand ran along her face.

"I would give anything to stay here with you Sam"

he kissed her again before getting up and heading towards the door Sam following. kissing him at the door. after he opens it.

"its ok lucky, your job calls"

Sam almost choked it out. She didn't let the emotion show when she said that because she had said that to Jason so many times.

"ill be back as soon as I can, so go to bed and ill see you when you wake up"

"ok, good bye lucky"

lucky kissed her again

"bye Sam"

lucky left Sam shut the door behind him locking it before making sure everything was off and heading up to bed Lucky's lips still lingering on hers as she lays in bed and quickly falls to sleep. Lucky is finding it hard to concentrate at work. When he keeps thinking about his and Sam's kiss. He could still taste the sweetness of her lips. all he wanted to do was be at home kissing those lips. He quickly slipped back into reality when he heard mac's voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam had woken up the next morning to an empty house. Lucky still wasn't home. Sam changed into running outfit and redid her ponytail that had gotten messed up while she slept. And Sam left for a morning run. Running was a way to get her mind off of things. Things were now different between Lucky and Sam, and Sam was afraid. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that had developed between them, but at the same time she couldn't get the kiss of her mind either. Sam had stopped running when she reached a very secretive Coffee shop but had the best coffee in town. She opened the door and went in. Not that many people came to this coffee shop which was the nice thing about it. When they saw Sam they already got her normal drink ready as Sam sat down eating a blueberry muffin. The door opened and Sam looked up seeing Sonny walk through the door. She smiled and he smiled back taking his coat off for max to take into the office and hang up. Sonny took a seat with Sam.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you in here"

"what can I say i'm addicted to the coffee sonny"

"well I'm glad you like it Sam"

"you been out running?"

"ya turns out things can't stay simple in my life so I needed to clear my head a little"

"and did it work"

"NO" Sam frowned.

"want an outside opinion?"

they set Sam's coffee in front of her.

"I don't know, you are Jason's friend and all"

"but I'm your friend to Sam. does this have to do with the hug I saw between you and lucky"

Sam looked at sonny.

"not exactly"

"then what"

"it does have to do with lucky, I mean, we had a fight and then when he came home we made up"

"oh" sonny was making a face.

"not like that sonny, but we did kiss"

"is that a problem?"

"that's it I don't know. I mean I like lucky a lot and attracted to him, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship already sonny, and I am really cherishing the friendship we have going on right now"

"well how does he feel?"

"I don't know he got called into work last night and hasn't been home yet"

"oh I see"

"I'm just confused sonny, there's also the face that what if I'm drawn to lucky just to get back at Jason, I would never want to do that to Lucky he deserves a hell of a lot better"

"do you think that's the case?"

"no, I've been drawn to lucky for awhile now"

"oh"

"I mean it wasn't like that, I loved Jason with everything I had, it was the kindness and caring lucky showed me when I was with Jason that I was drawn to"

"and now?"

"I'm drawn to everything about lucky, but last night it hit me when he left"

"why?"

"because we were kissing and all when his phone rang for work, making him leave. It just took me back to all the nights Jason left me, and I know Lucky's job isn't the same as Jason's but yet it is, and I don't know if I could handle being in another relationship, where I knew I'd be alone for most of it"

Sam had asked the guy behind the bar to make her a drink to go. and she turned back to sonny.

"you have a reason to be concerned about that Sam. Jason did work a lot and was gone a lot during the night. But Sam Lucky isn't Jason, if you think you have a future with Lucky, do things right Sam and take it slow, don't rush the relationship, build it where I can last"

The door had opened and Jason walked in. He froze at the sight of Sam. Sam sat there staring at him. The guy brought Sam's coffee to go. Sam stood up and hugged Sonny.

"Thanks for listening sonny"

"anytime Sam"

sonny said hugging her back. Sam walked passed Jason with her coffee as quickly as possible and headed back home. When Sam got back home she noticed Lucky's car in the drive and Sam went in. Lucky was sitting on the couch reading a paper and he looked up at Sam.  
"I was worried when you weren't here"

"sorry I went for a run and stopped and got coffee and ended up talking with sonny"

"oh well did you have a nice run?"

"yap, how was work?"

"boring, I have to go on a stakeout tonight so I wont be around"

"oh well just be careful"

both weren't talking about the kiss but they could feel the Elephant in the room.

"of course always am"

Sam just looked at Lucky when he said that. He could tell something was troubling Sam.

"what, whats wrong Sam"

"nothing, I've got to be somewhere else..."

she just got up and headed towards the stairs. Lucky was so confused but was up and hurried up to get in front of Sam. Who was almost at a run to the stairs. He cut her off and stood in front of her.

"what happened? Why can't you get out of the same room as me Sam? is it about the kiss"

"nothing, and no its not the kiss"

"then what was is"

"its you"

"what did I do"

he was so confused.

"you said, of course I always am"

"ya, I don't see what's wrong with that"

"Because Lucky its what Jason always said to me, that's why,"

Sam snapped at him and didn't mean to.

"I get it"

he backed off walking away from Sam. Sam had hurt him and she didn't mean to. He sat down on the couch again and picked up the paper and reading it. Sam walked over to lucky sitting on the table right in front of him. and he wouldn't look at her. She sat their for a couple of minutes looking at the back of the paper before she got frustrated. pulled the paper out of his hands.

"I'm sorry lucky"

"its fine Sam"

"no its not"

"yes it is"

"great just great"

Sam got up she was angry at herself. She knew she ruin this. She didn't have to try very hard. She walked upstairs leaving lucky behind on the couch confused worse than ever. Sam packed a bag that was the easiest for her to care. Since she ruin things with lucky it seemed only right for her to leave since she is the problem. she looked around and headed downstairs. Lucky was on his phone when he saw Sam's bag. he quickly hung up and was walking towards Sam.

"you leaving?"

"it only seems right for me to leave, this is after all your home"

"it makes no sense Sam, and this is OUR home"

"lucky I've ruined us before there was an us. and things are only going to get worse, around her, I mean everything I touch I ruin or damage in one way or another, and I don't want to live in awkwardness while I'm here so why do it, ill just go live with Alexis or at Kelly's"

"Sam, you haven't ruined us and plus I don't want you to leave"

Sam didn't say anything and but they were standing very close.

"I refuse to let you give up on us"

Sam had tears in her eyes a tear drop escaped and ran down her cheek. Lucky kissed her tear away. kissing his way to her lips. Their lips met Sam melted against Lucky's body. Sam dropped the bag that was in her uninjured arm as her hands were at his waist just above his belt. gently resting there. Lucky's hand was on Sam's back pulling their bodies even closer. As the passion erupted between them. Both wanting more from the other. Lucky then had Sam pinned to the wall behind them. Sam's uninjured hand was intertwined with Lucky's fingers that was elevated above her head her other hand on his waist still. As they kissed each other just as passionate as before. Lucky was kissing Sam's neck. Sam was breathless. Sam was resisting the urge to rip Lucky's clothes off. Sam lost all sense of reasoning when Lucky's lips met hers once again and she lost herself in him once again. Lucky's hands went under Sam's shirt holding he at her waist. Sam felt Lucky's warm hands touch her skin making Sam tense up. Lucky felt her do so and stopped looking her in the eyes he moved his hands and brushed her bangs out of in front of her face. Lucky was getting ready to say something when Sam put her fingers up to his lips keeping him from talking. It had been along time since another man touched Sam besides Jason... Sam didn't count Ric because she desperately wanted to forget that horrible night. Sam made sure that the door was locked. leaving Lucky standing their looking at her. Lately people haven't been knocking so she didn't want to risk it. Sam walked passed lucky grabbing his hand as she went up the stairs. Lucky following her. Sam walked to her room where she stopped turning around and looking at Lucky. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. The kiss had so much passion that neither one had felt in a very long time. lucky opened Sam's door shut it behind them with his foot making their way to the bed. Sam had pulled Lucky's shirt out of his pants and was kissing his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. While Sam was doing this Lucky had pulled the ponytail out of Sam's hair watching it fall down her back. Lucky gently pulled Sam's face to his as he kissed her lips. as Sam finished getting his shirt off. Lucky lifted Sam's shirt up and over her head. Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking up to a shirtless Lucky. Lucky leaned down kissing Sam. Laying her gently back on the bed. They stayed their kissing why the rest of the clothes seemed to disappear for each others body. They were discovering each other body for the first time. the moved under the sheets as the passion erupted out of them no longer able to stay apart. Their touches where gently and loving but at the same time full of passion and fire as their bodies became one. 


	12. Chapter 12

They layed their in Sam's bed. Sam's back to Lucky's as his arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. Sam was watching the clock knowing that soon Lucky would be leaving her for work not coming back till she didn't know when. As she layed there watching the clock she was taking in the smell and warmth of Lucky. Lucky knew what had her so into thought. He took his hand and ran in through her hair. Sam rolled to her back, looking up at Lucky's eyes.

"you ok?" he asked.

"Yap, you"

"yap"

they smiled at each other. Sam ran her hand along Lucky's face. as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I should get ready for work"

Sam sighed. as lucky started to move and she stopped him. making lucky look back at her.

"we have a couple of minutes, before you really have to. So can you just hold me lucky"

Lucky layed back in bed and pulled Sam close. Her head rested on his chest. as she held on to him like he was her life raft.

"its going to be ok Sam"

"I know, I just want a couple of more minutes"

as her grip tighten on him but was still gentle. Lucky held her in his arms as well. What was suppose to be a couple of minutes turned into 10 minutes. Neither one of them wanting to move. but finally lucky spoke.

"I really have to get going now Sam"

"ya, I should take a shower"

she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself as she made it to her bathroom. Lucky was in his room changing. Sam shut her bathroom door and turned on the water. and she slide down the bathroom door crying. The bathroom started to fill with steam. She didn't want lucky to go. But she knew he had to. she didn't know how hard she had been crying until their was a knock on the door.

"Sam, I'm leaving now. I don't know if ill be back tonight, but ill bring you breakfast home, have a good night see you in the morning"

Sam choked on her words but managed to get out.

"Be careful"

"I will"

lucky could tell that there was a lot of emotions behind Sam's very few words. He wish he didn't have to leave and just stay home and hold her in his arms but he couldn't. So he headed out and Sam finally got into the shower. After Sam got out of the shower she wrapped the towel around her. She sighed as she wiped the steam off the mirror in the bathroom with her hand. She brushed her hair and just looked at herself. She went into her bedroom and put on boxers and an oversized t-shirt. She went down to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. she cleaned up her mess and went shut the lights off and went up to her bedroom. She shut the door and shut the light off and climbed into bed. She was holding on to one of her million pillows like it was a body as she quickly fallen asleep.

When more came around and lucky finally got home Sam was no where to be found. Lucky worried that Sam still left but saw her bag still on the floor by the door. He came in and put Sam's muffins and coffee on the counter and went upstairs and showered. Lucky was exhausted from not having much sleep that after his shower he fell asleep on the couch waiting for Sam to come home. Sam had woken up early that day because she had a doctors appointment. Sam got her stitches removed and they downsized her cast. So it wasn't so big. They told her in a couple more weeks it should be off. Sam was happy about that. As she was leaving waiting for the elevator to open when it finally did she ran into a guy coming off of it.

"sorry"

Sam looked up to see Jason.

"its ok" he simply said.

"should of looked before walking"

"no harm done, why are you here everything ok?"

"yap just here for a check up"

she lifted up her cast.

"take it everything ok?"

"yap, why are you here?"

"getting my leg checked out, had an accident on my bike"

"you ok? you never get hurt riding"

"ya, Carly thought I should get it checked out so here I am."

"well I should really be going, I was nice seeing you"

"same here, take care Sam"

"you to Jason"

Sam stepped onto the elevator and Jason watched it as it closed. That was the first nice moment they shared in a long time. Jason was happy about that because it showed that Sam was moving on. When Sam got home she saw Lucky's car. She walked in and smiled when she saw him sleeping on the couch. She didn't make any noise as she made he way to the kitchen. She saw the food and coffee. She sat down at the table with her back to the door to the kitchen as she sat their and eating. Lucky had heard some noise coming from the kitchen and he looked out the window and saw that Sam's car was outside. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Sam was reading the paper drinking coffee. Not noticing that someone was watching her. Lucky noticed that she had a different cast on and wondered why she didn't tell him that she had a doctors appointment. He quietly walked into the kitchen and kissed the side of Sam's neck that was exposed. She looked up at lucky and smiled.  
"hey, hope I didn't wake you"

"nope. I see you have a new cast, why you didn't tell me about the appointment?"

he kissed her on the lips before taking a seat across from her.

"yap, because it wasn't that important, they removed my stitches and said I could have my cast off in a couple of weeks"

"that's good, how are you feeling"

"fine, thanks for the breakfast"

"no problem"

they sat there for a moment in silenced as Sam finished her coffee and they went to the living room. both sitting on the couch. they sat next to each other Lucky's arm around Sam as her head rested on his shoulder. feet propped up on the table. Lucky's stretched out on top of the table.  
"so I was thinking" lucky broke the silence first.

"wow hope you didn't hurt yourself" Sam laughed

"haha your funny, but what about dinner tonight"

"ok, where are we eating tonight"

"how about the Metro-court"

"really, that's new, its normally Kelly's"

"well its a date Sam"

sam looked up at him.

"really"

"yes a date, I want to show you that this is so much more than a passing thing"

she looked up at him and smiled. They kissed. they ended up laying on the couch together. Lucky was laying on his back with Sam laying sideways with her head on his chest and arm across his stomach. Lucky's arm was wrapped around her holding her there. They kissed once again before both of them drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later Sam and lucky woke up and they walked upstairs together kissing one last time before they separated and went to their different rooms to get ready for their date. Sam dressed really sexy for Lucky. It was a cute little black number. Sam never heard lucky leave because she took forever to get ready. Lucky finished before her and left. Sam was putting on a pair of earrings when the doorbell rang. Sam yelled for lucky to get it. But when he never did and the doorbell kept going. Sam walked downstairs and opened the door and smiled.

"What are you doing lucky?"

"Picking my date up"

he pulled roses from behind his back. Sam took them and kissed him.

"You didn't have to lucky"

"Yes I did, beautiful roses for a beautiful sexy girl"

Sam walked towards the kitchen and lucky shut the door and followed.

"Thanks for the flowers their amazing"

"your welcome and you look amazing"

Sam smiled. As she put the roses in water.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself"

She winked at him as she went and put the roses on the living room table for all to see. Sam walked up to lucky putting her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Do I pass your inspection?"

"Ya you do"

she smiled kissing him. They stood their kissing for awhile before lucky broke the kiss.

"Come on, were going to be late"

they left and went to the Metro-court. Sam couldn't believe how fast Carly got the hotel up and going again. The workers had to be working day and night to pull it off. Lucky and Sam walked through the Metro-court lobby arm in arm to the elevator. When they got off on the restaurant floor. The waiter sat them at a table close to the balcony. Sam saw Carly at the bar watching them. Sam ordered a drink and so did lucky and then they ordered food. The food hadn't arrived yet and Sam was done with her drink.

"I'm going to go get me another drink"

"let me" lucky offered

"No it's ok; I got it" she stood up taking her glass to the bar. Lucky smiled as he watched Sam walk passed him. This gave Sam the chance to tell Carly who had been watching them since they got there to stop. Sam got to the bar and order he drink before turning to Carly.  
"don't you have something better to do than watch me and lucky"

"nope, i'm waiting on my dinner date to arrive"

"oh I didn't know Jax is back in town"

"he isn't"

"oh then who Sonny?"

Carly didn't stay anything.

"Its Jason isn't it, Carly, why would you do that"

"yes its Jason but we agreed to it before I found out you and lucky were going to be here, so what is this a date? Are you guys finally together"  
"yes its a date and its not official yet Carly, so please don't say anything"

"your sleeping together aren't you"

Carly looked up to see Jason standing their. Sam turned to the direction Carly was looking and saw Jason.

"Hey Sam, please answer her question"

"its neither of your guys business who I sleep with if I am even sleeping with lucky. Carly were not friends and Jason were not together so stay out of my life"

when finish talking her drink was done and she went back to lucky. Lucky could tell that Sam was aggravated.

"Is everything ok Sam?"

"Ya its fine"

lucky looked behind him and saw Jason and Carly.

"Do you want to go?"

Sam smiled at him. He cared so much.

"No lucky I don't, I don't want them to ruin our first date"

they smiled at each other as Sam took Lucky's hand and was holding it on the table. Anger was rolling off Jason.

"Jason don't do something stupid, remember he is a cop, and Sam is free to date whoever she wants"

"did I ask you Carly for your opinion?"

Sam and Lucky's food finally arrived and they were eating and talking. Sam was full aware of Jason who was sitting at the bar talking to Carly watch her. Sam started laughing and was having a great time with lucky. They finished eating and paid the check.

"Ready to go Sam"

"yap"

Sam got up followed by lucky. Sam took Lucky's arm and walked over to the elevator. The elevator was taking forever. Sam saw that Jason was still watching them. Lucky knew who she was watching. Sam looked up to lucky and smiled before pulling him into a very public passionate kiss. Lucky knew it was for show but didn't mind. He loved kissing Sam. Sam was leaning against the wall kissing lucky. Jason was furious and knew Sam was doing it on purpose to make him mad, It took every bit of self-control not to go rip lucky off her and kill him. The elevator door finally opened and Sam and lucky got on. Sam was smiling big as she saw how made Jason was. The doors close.

"Did it work?"

"What are you talking about lucky?"

"Kissing me did it make him mad?"

"you think I was using you, what if I just wanted to kiss you"

"yes you were using me but I liked it"

they smiled at each other as Sam's arms went around his neck and they started kissing again. The elevator opened and they walked out and headed home. Once home, lucky opened the door and let Sam walk in. Sam sat down on the couch smelling her roses. Lucky took off his jacket and took a seat next to Sam putting his arm around her.

"I am sorry for how it started when Jason showed"

"I'm not complaining Sam; we had a wonderful night together even if Jason was their"

Sam smiled at him.

Slowly leaning in he kissed her softly, she put her arms around her his neck pulling him on top of her and she lay down on the couch. Lucky ran his hands down her sides and placed hot kisses down her neck and across the top of her chest.

"I want to be with you." Sam said.

Lucky stopped and looked down at her.

"I want to make love to you." Lucky said. "Mad, passionate love."

"All night long." Sam said leaning up and kissing him.

Lucky moved so he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Walking into the master he sat her down and they faced each other. There was something new and innocent about what was happening. Sure they had been with others but here in the moment it didn't matter, it was like their first time all over again. Lucky ran his hands down her arms and felt her shake.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Sam smiled and took his hands in hers.

"I am fine; it is just scary to feel so happy." Sam said.

"I know." Lucky said. "I plan on making you happy forever."

Sam smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Lucky moved his hands behind her and unzipped the dress. He moved it so it fell the floor. Sam stepped out of it and moved her hands to undo his shirt. Letting it slide down his arms, it landed on the floor. Moving his hands he tilted her head up. Looking down at her he kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around him and he picked up and moved closer to the bed. Setting her down on the edge she ran her hands up his chest and then back down. She stopped at his belt. Looking up and him she undid it and his pants. She let them fall to the floor as he stepped out of them. Moving so she was lying back on the bed Lucky hooked her thong and moved it down her hips and legs. Tossing it on the floor her let his boxers slip to the floor. Climbing on the bed he setting between her leg. Kissing her deeply Sam rolled them so he was on the bottom. Unhooking her bra she threw it away. Leaning over him she kissed him and then sat back up moving him in her. Finally settling down she could feel him pulsing inside her. Slowly she began moving up and down. Every now and then she added a swirl of her hips. She looked so beautiful letting her hair cascade down her back as she moved wildly around. Lucky ran his hands up and down her feeling her soft skin. Sitting up he kissed her breast. Suckling the nipple as she purred.

"Ummm, Lucky, ummm." Sam cried as the passion began building up.

Lucky smiled and decided to take charge. Rolling them over he kissed her and she hooked her legs around his waist. Lucky continued to move in and out mimicking what he was doing with his tongue. Sam was lost, grabbing the sheets she left the first orgasm wash over her. Lucky worked her through it, but keep going throwing her into the next one. He reached back and hooked her left leg over his shoulder and continues moving in and out.

"Oh, oh, oh." Sam cried as he pounded her. She left so alive.

After the second orgasm he felt himself ready, lowering her legs he moved so they were so close but still moving. Looking her in the eyes he saw pure innocents and love she had. Leaning down he kissed her as they exploded again. Holding onto each other as the world came back into focus.

"Wow." Sam said. "That was…"

"I know." Lucky said holding her close. "I know." 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day. Sam and lucky spent the whole day together until Lucky had to go to work that night. He had to go out on a stakeout, he told Sam it was something simple so she wouldn't worry but it could turn deadly quickly if something went wrong. But lucky didn't dwell on that long; he just kept his attention on the beautiful brunette he had looking at him. Sam was wearing Lucky's shirt from the night before and they were sitting very close together on the couch... Sam was facing lucky, and lucky was facing Sam. Lucky had one of his hands on Sam's leg that propped on the couch. They were talking and Sam was eating a muffin and feed some to lucky.

"So what else you want to do today Sam?" Asked lucky after Sam feed him a piece of muffin.

"I like what were doing now"

she smiled and they did a quick kiss on the lips.

"We can't stay cooped up here all day"

"why not?"

Sam made a pouty face. Making lucky smile.

"Because we are going to get bored there's nothing to do around here"

That made Sam smile. She took her finger and ran it over the whipped cream on top of her frappiccino.

"I can think of a few things"

and she licked the whipped cream very sexually off her finger.

"Oh really"

"Yap, so close your eyes"

Sam grinned...

"I don't know that looks like an evil smile"

"just trust me its going to be good"

"Ok"

So lucky closed his eyes. Sam was on her knees. Sam leaned in and kisses lucky. It was very gentle and playful on of her hands were on his shirt and it was the other hand that lucky didn't know about the one that hadn't been touching him. That would soon worry him. Sam looked at her frappicino while kissing. She stuck her fingers in her drink getting as much whipped cream as she could while still kissing lucky. Sam was turning lucky on until Sam stopped kissing him and smeared the whipped cream all over his face.

"You are going to get it Sam"

But Sam was already up on her feet getting way from lucky. Lucky was on one side of the couch and Sam was on the other. Smiling and licking her fingers cleans.

"Oh can't big bad copboy catch little old me?"

She said mocking him. Right then lucky went up and over the couch making sure he cleared the table. Sam ran she barely made it around the dining room table. But she was pinned now her only options were up and over the banister or into the kitchen.

"Oh I think I got you now"

"Oh you think so"

Sam took off into the kitchen she hid and when lucky came in she snuck out and went up to Lucky's bedroom. Sam yelled for lucky to find he and he noticed it was coming from upstairs. He searched all the rooms until the only once that was left was his. He opened it up and found Sam waiting for him in bed full exposed and grinning.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know"

he smiled taken back by her beauty. He took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed and started kissing Sam. This round was full of passion and was wild. Sam gave lucky a run for his money with this one. Sam was on top of lucky riding him hard her hands were on the headboard as she rode him hard they didn't stop until both screamed out in ecstasy. Sam collapsed on a hot sweat chest of Lucky's. They rolled on their sides lucky still inside of her as they lay there out of breath.

"You were amazing" lucky said giving Sam a kiss. Sam eyes were closed but she opened them and smiled at lucky.

"You were to bad yourself"

"I'm going to have to start working out more to keep you with you"

Sam laughed

"You look great as you are lucky"

she kissed him. Sam slides off of lucky and turned around cuddling up with him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her body as close as it could be. He kissed her neck and pulled the sheet up and they feel asleep there together. A couple of hours later Sam woke up to Lucky's hand with hers. Sam didn't remember when that happened. She feels asleep with his arms around her but their fingers were intertwined together. Sam sighed as she felt Lucky's breath on the back of her neck. Sam looked down and apparently lucky was covered by the comforter and Sam had the entire sheet. So Sam slides out from Lucky's arms and stood up. The sheet was wrapped around her as she got out of Lucky's room and walked to her bathroom. Sam opened the door to her bedroom closing it behind her and walking to her bathroom she didn't close the door to it since her bedroom door was closed. She started the water to her shower and stood back watching the steam roll up from the water. She dropped the sheet on the bathroom floor and stepped into the hot shower. She got her hair wet and put shampoo in it and washed it out. Lucky had awoke to find the bed spot next to him that once contained Sam was empty. He threw on a pair of boxers and opened his bedroom door. He heard water running and went to Sam's room he went in and from the moment he opened the door hot steam hit him and he could see Sam's body in the bathroom showering. He smiled as he shut the door and went towards Sam. Sam was letting the water hit her face when she felt hands on her shoulders. She wiped the water from her face and turned around wrapping her arms around Lucky's neck. His arms were around her waist.  
"Can I not do anything without you today?"

"Well if you want me to go" lucky said moving to get out but Sam stopped him.

"No I like being in your arms"

"Good cause I like holding you in my arms"

they smiled at each other and kissed... They helped each other shower and then got out. Lucky had a towel wrapped around his waist as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed watching her dress for the first time... taking in every inch of her beauty once more.

"So when do you got to leave?"

"Soon"

"you got time for a quick bite?"

Sam said as she pulled a white tank top over her bra.

"Umm maybe if that bite is you"

Lucky got up put his arms around Sam looking at her through the mirror that was in front of them. Sam was standing there in a tank top and underwear. She gave a faint smile at lucky.

"I'm serious lucky"

"so am I"

he said kissing her neck.

"Lucky stop it"

She turned and faced him.

"You don't like it when I kiss you?"

"Its not that lucky, I love it when you kiss me and make love to me and hold me close"

"but"

"you wore me down"

She poked his chest. Lucky smiled. Sam glared and walked and slipped on some boxers. It was 6 pm already according to Sam's alarm clock. Sam had no plans expect to watch a movie once Lucky left other than that nothing so their was no need to get all dressed up when she would be asleep soon anyways.

"Ill keep that in mind the next time we have a full day of love making" he said all kidding like.

"Good, so you go get changed and ill find something to make"

"sounds good"

they kissed and lucky followed Sam. But lucky stopped off in his room as Sam went downstairs. Sam still wasn't that great of a cook but she gotten better. She can now make spaghetti. Lucky took his time, as the aroma of Sam's cooking filled the house. Lucky got dressed then slid his shoulder holster on with his gun. He finished getting ready and headed downstairs. He stood in the doorway watching Sam cook. At that moment he realized that he loved this women who was standing before him. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with Sam but knew he had. Sam still wasn't aware that lucky was standing there.

"Need any help?"

"Nope, I got it under control" she said all happy.

She looked at lucky and saw the gun. Her smile turned into a fake one that she hopes that lucky didn't notice. Lucky took a seat at the table as Sam put a plate on the table for them. She was getting ready to walk back to the stove when lucky grabbed he arm and pulled her in a kiss. Sam didn't kiss him long.

"I got to finish cooking lucky"

Sam walked away from lucky. Sam had been fighting back tears ever since she saw lucky and the gun. Lucky could tell something had changed with Sam and he wanted to know what it was. He had a feeling but he didn't let on. Sam finished cooking and put the food down in front of them she sat across from lucky picking at her food. She was hungry but was losing her appetite the more she thought of lucky leaving the more she got upset. She watched lucky eat. Here she secretly loved this man in front of her and she had been hurt and recently to admit that she deeply truly had fallen in love with lucky in such a short time. She looked down at her plate as she continued it pick and eat at her meal. They finished eating and did their one thing for about 10 minutes until Sam came back downstairs and put her cell phone on the table. Lucky came out of the kitchen. They both knew it was time for him to go so Sam walked him to the door. They stood there and kissed. And the kiss was loving and had so many mix emotions mixed up in it.

"Got your phone"

"yap its on the table"

since they been together and were good friends, lucky took his phone on stakeout and would send her random text messages. Sam loved it. It was her way of knowing that he was safe.

"Good, you have fun with your movie, and ill see you in the morning"

"ok, goodnight lucky"

they kissed again and a bad feeling sweeped out of nowhere. Sam shut the door locking it behind lucky. A tear dropped feel as Sam shut the lights off and got under a blanket on the couch for her movie. Sam tried to ignore the feeling she had. Sam was half asleep half-awake when her phone went off. She smiled when she saw it was a text message. The message caught Sam off guard. The message that was displayed on her screen read "I want you to know I need you to know how much I love you Sam, I do I love you never forget that" Sam was frozen by that message and didn't responds yet. Lucky was waiting for a text back from Sam but once the phone light went off and lucky was sitting their in total darkness he was hoping and praying for a responds from Sam. There was noise coming from the warehouse they were staking out. And all of a sudden things went from bad to worse when there was gunshots fired. Lucky started firing his gun when he hit one of the men. Lucky was getting ready to fire again when he was struck in the shoulder that wasn't covered by the bulletproof vest. The fire from the gun threw him backwards onto the ground. Lucky was turning cold and was shaking from shock lying on the cold floor. When he felt his pocket start vibrating it took a moment for it to click that it was his phone. He pulled it out and looked at it. It said he had a new text message. He clicked on it to read. "I love you to, I do, I love you with every part of my soul and everything that I am. I love your for now and always" he smiled as that was the last thing he saw before his world turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

After the shootout and all things calm down they realized that Lucky was missing. They started searching for Lucky they found his Cell phone with Sam's message on it. They also found blood. And seeing how he was close to the harbor they decided to look if Lucky had fallen and when they put lights down on it they found a body floating in it. They pulled the body up and the face was unrecognizable because it was all blooded and mangled. They searched the body finding everything of Lucky's. His keys, wallet, PCPD badge... They knew they had lost one of their own that night. Word was spreading fast around town once Mac found out about Lucky's death. They had told Nikolas first since he was Lucky's brother and seeing how Luke was still gone with Laura he was the only relative Mac thought should be the one to tell people. Nik had broken down and told Emily after an hour of sobbing to his girlfriend. Emily and Nik left Windermere Emily went to go tell Elizabeth about it. The news of Lucky's death was spreading across town like wildfire. Nik told Lulu and the quartermaines at the same time since they were there. Elizabeth was in denial about it because even though they weren't together, Cameron thought of him as a father. So Emily left to tell Jason but it was to late. Carly had already told him because Bobbie had told her since they are family. Jason hugged Carly goodbye and took time for his sister. Everyone had found out but Alexis and Sam. After awhile Emily got a call from Nik to meet him because he didn't want to break the news alone to Sam. So Emily left Jason and she meets Nik at Sam's. Sam had fallen asleep watching the movie after she sent her text message to Lucky. Nik knocked on the door waking Sam up. She looked at the clock and it was Midnight. Sam wondered who would be there at this time. She was drossy a little but all in all in a great mood. She opened the door to find Nik and Emily standing in front of her.

"Hey guy's"

"sorry to drop by so late"

"its ok, please come in"

Nik saw that Sam was happy, and Emily saw Sam happy for the first time in months. They both knew that this was going to hurt Sam. Sam shut the door behind them. Sam offered them drinks and they both rejected them.

o what did you to want so late tonight?"

"We came to talk to you Sam"

"really about what"

Sam plopped down on the couch. Nik was sitting in the chair and Emily was on the arm of the chair. Sam looked at them and then looked at the TV when something about lucky came on. Sam turned up the volume to to hear that he was dead. Sam sat there in shock. Nik and Emily looked at each other and then back at Sam who was just sitting there looking at the TV. WIDE eyed as ever.

"Sam?" Emily said. Sam slowly looked at her.

"Is this what you came her to say?"

"Yes, we didn't want you to find out this way"

"but I did and I don't believe it, Lucky's not dead you guys made a mistake"

"Sam we didn't" said Nik

Sam was angry...

"No almost 2 hours ago I got this text message from lucky from him telling me how much he loved me, he isn't dead, no he not"

"Sam calm down"

Sam had been yelling.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE NOT HAPPY WITH ME AND LUCKY BEING TOGETHER, BUT TO LIE AND DO THIS IS MEAN DOWN RIGHT MEAN"

"we aren't lying Sam, its true"

"GET OUT NOW"

Sam had tears rolling down her eyes as she held the door for them to leave. They got up and walked to the door. Emily turned around.

"I don't think you should be alone Sam, let us stay"

"please go"

She was almost in a sob. Nik and Emily stepped outside as Sam shut the door behind them. They heard her fall against the door and cry. That was breaking their hearts more than before. Sam finally got up locking the door and shutting the lights and TV off. She was alone all over again. Sam slowly took the steps up the stairs to the rooms. She stood outside of Lucky's room. She slowly walked in opening the door. The room was dark and she turned on the lights. Flash from the morning they just had raced thorough her mind. She stepped into the room shutting the door behind her. Tears still fell from her redden eyes. He had made the bed before he left; Sam had left it a mess after the love they made that morning. Sam walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt. She took of her shirt throwing it on the floor and put on Lucky's shirt and climbed into his bed and pulled one of his pillows close and cried herself to sleep. Sam woke up the next morning hoping it was all just a bad dream. But she knew it wasn't when the news aired it again. She looked at her phone and saw all the missed messages and calls from Alexis, lulu, Carly, Nik, Emily and even sonny. Sam couldn't believe this. She lost the man she loved. It was hard for Sam to grasp. That was always the fear she had when she was with Jason was him never coming home again but her new love was the one who didn't survive. Sam shut the TV off and layed on the couch crying because of the pain she was in until she fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next two weeks, Sam shut herself off from the world. She stopped answering her phone and stopped answering the door. She just showered and slept all day in her room. It hurt her too much to live. Sam hadn't eaten much. They were low on food the night lucky died and Sam never left the house to go to get food. She didn't do much of anything anymore. She even missed Lucky's funeral because it was to hard for her to simply get out of bed. She had even missed her last 2 doctor appointments. Sam was on the couch; she finally turned the TV back on and watched a movie. Falling asleep to it. Sam looked different. Her eyes were red and hollow and she was very skinny from not eating. Luke had finally shown back up in town, with Laura, who was well again. Luke would have been back for Lucky's funeral but they just made a break in Laura's condition restoring her completely back to normal. They hadn't known that lucky and Sam had been dating. Luke knew that Sam was staying at the house till she got off her feet but didn't expect to find her there when he and Laura returned. Laura never met Sam and saw her lying on the couch.

"Luke who is that?"

"That's Sam?"

"What she doing here?"

"I expected he to be gone by now, hold on let me wake her"

Laura and Luke were both confused why Sam was their. Luke walked up to Sam sitting on the table

"Hey Sam, wake up"

nothing. He shook Sam and her arm feel to side of the couch lifeless.

"Sam!"

Luke checked her pulse. Luke picked up Sam and told Laura to get the door and they took Sam to the hospital. Luke knew that Nik was Sam's cousin and called him telling him he had taken Sam to the hospital. Lulu had been staying with Emily and Nik since Lucky's death and got to the hospital. Lulu had grown to like Sam and was worried about her.

"What happened to Sam" lulu asked stepping off the elevator and saw her dad talking to a blonde women and when she turned around was shocked to see her mother standing their. Nik was shocked and they all did the hellos

"Well I don't know really, this Sam women was at our house when we came home and she was unconious and wouldn't wake up so we brought her here"

Lulu and Nik passed looks to each other.

"What?" Luke asked

"Well see, you knew dad that Sam was moving in with Lucky"

"ya until she got better and got on her feet"

"well I take it that you didn't know that they started dating"

"I had no clue"

"well they fell in love, and then lucky died and no one has seen or talked to Sam since,"

"oh poor dear" Laura said.

Right then they turned to see doctor lee coming toward them.

"Are you Sam's doctor?" Nik asked.

"Yes I am"

"but why, what's wrong with her"

"well we would of caught this sooner, if she had shown up to her last to doctors appointments, but seeing how she hasn't eaten in awhile and is very dehydrated it was her bodies way of protecting her miracle"

"What do you mean protecting her miracle?" Laura asked

"Sam is pregnant and from the ultrasound she is about 2 weeks"

"Sam's having a baby?" Lulu said

"Yap, but Sam's got to be really careful with this pregnancy, she wasn't suppose to have kids and so this is very high risk"

"are you sure its 2 weeks"

Nik was doing the math of when lucky died.

"Ya give a take a day... its 2 weeks"

"why Nik?" Asked Luke

"that means the baby Sam is caring is Lucky's"

All was shocked by all this. Sam was pregnant and it was Lucky's. Right then Alexis stepped off the elevator. She had both girls with her that day so she dropped them off at sonny's when she found out Sam was in the hospital. She went straight to the dr. lee and Nik.

"Where's Sam, what happened"

"she is pregnant" Nik said.

"What?"

"Ya dr. lee just told us she is 2 weeks pregnant"

"why is Alexis here?" Asked Laura to Luke.

"That's Sam's mom" Luke said

"Oh..." Laura said confused on all she had missed.

Alexis turned to Dr. Lee

"When can I see my daughter?"

"Well you can go now the nurses were just finishing up running a few last test and hooking her up to iv' bags"  
they all went to Sam's room. 


	17. Chapter 17

They said Sam was going to wake up soon but it was 2 hours before she woke up. So the only person their was Alexis. Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked up at her mother who was smiling holding Sam's hand.

"Your awake, that's good" she head Alexis say. They were finally being mother and daughter forgetting what had happened between them.

"Where am I?" Sam was drossy and confused.

"Your in the hospital Sam"

"how I get here"

"Luke and Laura brought you in, they found you unconscious on the couch"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam there's something you need to know"

"please don't I do not need more bad information right now Alexis"

"well I don't think you will see this as bad news Sam"

"ok, tell me then"

Sam was preparing herself for bad news.

"Your pregnant"

"Alexis come on its not possible, I can't have children"

"But its true Sam" in walked dr. lee "you are two weeks pregnant Sam, did you have any clue?"

"No, I guess that makes since me getting sick but I just figured it was because of all the crying and stuff"

"well you need to start taking care of yourself Sam. This is very high-risk pregnancy. The smallest things can cause problems now"

"ok, what needs to be done"

"well we are going to keep you here a couple more days, you were very very dehydrated and so we need to get you in better condition before you leave"

"ok"

"there is also no work either Sam, the smallest stress can cause you to miscarry"

"but how am I going to pay for things?"

"Don't worry about that Sam, you have so many people to look out for you"

"So ill come back and check on you in a couple of hours get your rest"

"ok, thanks dr. lee" Sam said. Sam was in disbelief that she was pregnant. This was never an option anymore. But here it was. She was pregnant. Then it hit her; this was Lucky's kid. Sam smiled putting her hands on her stomach. Alexis looked at Sam and smiled. Sam looked at her mother and had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm having a baby"

"yes you are, and I'm going to be a grandmother"

"Are you sure you can handle being a grandmother Alexis, I mean we are just now connecting as mother and daughter"

"oh I can handle it" she smiled at Alexis, when doctor drake came in.

"Hello ladies" followed by robin.

"Hello, Sam, Alexis"

"hey you two" Sam said. "What are you guys doing here"

"well I'm here to take your cast off?"

"And I'm here just to visit, you look like your happy"

"I am for the first time in two weeks"

Sam gave Patrick her arm as he started taking her cast off.

"That's great anything special making you feel so happy, your like glowing"

"yes actually." She looked up at Patrick then robin. "I'm having a baby"

"congratulation Sam" said Patrick as he took off the rest of her cast and checking her hand to make sure it was complete healed.

"That's great, how far are you"

"two weeks"

"does this hurt"

"no, lucky left me with a miracle, and I'm so excited I didn't think that this was ever possible again"

"your going to be a great mom Sam, I have seen you with Michael and Morgan and you were great"

"thanks, I hope I am a great mom"

They all smiled.

"All looks good Sam but id be careful with had hand and don't over do it to much the first week or so"

"ok thanks you guys"

with that they left.

"Ok so we need to start making plans"

"I know first thing is moving out of Luke and Laura's house. Cuz I can't stay there for obvious reasons"

"Well where are you staying?"

"I'm sure mike or Carly will let me stay at Kelly's or the metro-court for a little bit"

"I will not have that, you can have your old room back"

"are you sure"

"yes, you can stay as long as you need and until we can get you a place of your own"

"Thank you Alexis"

"well I'm going to go for now ill call you later, you need your rest"

"Ok bye Alexis"

"bye, get some rest and ill check on you later"

Alexis kissed the top of Sam's head and walked out shutting the light and door behind her. Sam put her hands on her stomach and rolled on her side.

"Well little one its me and you from now on"

Sam fell asleep holding her stomach. News of Sam in the hospital hit around town just as fast as Lucky's death. Carly showed up at sonny because she thought it was right for Carly to tell sonny about Sam. When Carly got their Jason was there. She walked in and saw them and froze. Both men looking at Carly. Carly was deciding rather to tell Jason or not but knew that he'd find out sooner or later.

"What is it Carly?" Asked sonny.

"Its Sam"

That got the guy's attention

"what about Sam?" Asked Jason.

"She's in the hospital"

Jason walked up to Carly.

"What happened to her"?

"I don't know all the details but Luke and Laura found Sam unconscious and took her to the hospital where she is now"

"I have to go see her"

Jason left without thinking and not letting Carly tell him not to.

"What weren't you telling Jason"

"Sam's pregnant sonny"

"what"

"ya, she's 2 weeks pregnant"

sonny knew that's how long Lucky's been gone.

"He gave her something so special, something she has wanted for a long time"

"I'm afraid of how hard that's going to hit Jason"

"He'll be ok, but I want to go visit Sam"

"I'm coming with"

With that they headed to the hospital. Jason was standing outside Sam's room looking in on her sleeping when robin came up.

"I bet she'd be happy to see you"

"I'm not to sure, is she going to be ok robin"

"ya, they are just keeping her here for a couple of days to dehydrate her before releasing her"

"what's happened"

"she hadn't been eating, or drinking much, and she been getting sick"

"but she's looks fine, she smiling"

"I bet she is, she received wonderful news today"

"what?"

"She's pregnant"

Jason looked at her confused. "How's that possible?"

"We don't know, but she is, and if she takes things carefully she should carry to term"

"how far along"

"2 weeks"

Jason knew that lucky was the father.

"I'm glad lucky gave her something I could never give her"

"ah, just be happy she is ok, go on in"

"no, I think ill just leave, no need on waking her up"

Robin watched as Jason left and she took Sam's chart and went in. She wrote down Sam's stats trying not to wake her but didn't turn out that way.

"Hey robin"

"hey Sam, didn't mean to wake you"

"nah its ok, I think I'm going to be doing a lot of sleeping"

"Well I don't think he wants you to know but Jason was here"

"why didn't he come in?"

"I don't know, he bolted fast after he found out you were going to be ok"

"I'll call him later and thank him for coming over"

Sam turned on her back hands on her belly and eyes closed.

"Everything ok Sam"

"ya I'm just really tired"

Sam was breathing heavily.

"Sam? SAM?"

Sam's head slowly went to the side. And her monitors started beeping. Robin ran out of the room yelling for help. When Carly and sonny was rounding the corner and they saw robin running back into Sam's room followed by nurses and Dr. Lee. This made Carly and sonny hurry up as they worked to get Sam's stabilized.


	18. Chapter 18

They manage to get Sam stabilized.

"What happened to her?" Carly had asked.

"We don't know but if it happens again she is going to lose the baby"

"What are you doing to help her"

"we are going to run some test to find out what wrong"?

With that everyone but one nurse left Sam's room and Carly and sonny were still there. The nurse changed Sam's IV bag and then left leaving sonny and Carly alone in Sam's room.

Carly was sitting on Sam's bed and sonny was looking out the window.

"She can't lose another baby Carly, I don't think Sam would survive it"

"she isn't going to lose the baby sonny, Sam is tough and the baby is a Spencer so its tough as well"

with that Sam ok up looking at a Carly holding her hand

"I must be dreaming if Carly of all people are holding my hand"

That made them all smile.

"Well believe it Sam because I am"

"wow, I must be dieing to have you being nice to me"

"Take advantage of it Sam, it might not last long" sonny piped in.

"So why are you to here together visiting me, I didn't think I was really on your radars anymore"

"well we heard you were in the hospital, and wanted to check on you" said sonny

"Sonny, did guys hear that Laura is back"

"ya we did, I heard its for good this time"

"yap"

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Sam you ok?"

"Yap, just taking in the moment"

she opened her eyes and smiled at them

"What moment the moment we are having now? I don't call it a moment Sam" said Carly

"Oh its a moment all three of us in one room, getting alone that's a moment, normally one if not all of us are fighting with each other"  
"well I came here for other reasons Sam" said Carly

"Me too" said sonny

"Oh really you have my undivided attention"

"I want to offer you your job back Sam" said Carly

"Well I'd love that, but I have to check with Dr. Lee first, she told me not to work but I don't see working behind the front desk to you know stressful just as long as were not being held hostage"

"well that's not going to happen, and I was thinking something higher up like manager"

"really"

"ya, you did a great job working for me so I think you could do the job"

"id love to I just have to make sure its ok"

"great, no for sonny's news"

"seeing how I know you don't have a place to live except Alexis, I want to buy you a house for you and your baby"  
Sam smiled at that.

"So you guys do know i'm pregnant, and I couldn't let you do that sonny"

"we we know and guess what Sam, your baby makes you family" said Carly

"Oh just what I need to be related to you" she laughed

"Seriously Sam I want to do this for you"

"fine but I'm going to pay you back for it"

Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Well we should be going"

"thanks for stopping by guys and oh sonny can you tell Jason thanks"

"for what?"

"Robin told me Jason had come to visit when I was sleeping"

Carly looked at sonny

"Ya ill tell him, get your rest and ill start searching for you a place"

"bye Sam"Carly said turning to sonny "you are going to let me decorate right"

them arguing made Sam smile as they left. Dr. Lee robin and Patrick came into Sam's room.

"So what happened to me doctors"

"we really don't know, all your test came back negative, your recovering from dehydration and that's all"

"how's my baby"

"good for now but we have to keep you a couple more days Sam for sure now especially if something happens like before"

"ok" Sam was so confused with what was going on with her.

"Well one of us will be in to check on you later"

With that everyone left and Sam fell back asleep. Sam never heard the nurse come in. The lady in blue scrubs walked up to Sam's IV bag and slightly lifted the tube that connected the IV bag to Sam's arm and stuck a needle in it. All of a sudden Sam's monitors started going off like crazy. The nurse discarded the needle and called for help. Dr. lee and everyone came rushing into Sam's room.

"NO again" dr. lee said.

"What going on with her?"

"Elizabeth did you talk to Sam before you came and got us?"

"No I was walking by when I heard her monitors going off so I got you quickly"

Elizabeth looked at the hazardous bin out in the hall that contained the needle.

"OK run another series of blood test on Sam"

They took more blood out of Sam as they got her back to where she needed to be. Robin ran the test herself and returned to Dr. lee who was still Sam.

"Well?"

"Her blood work came back with the drug DieLizzatailis and high doses"

"who ordered to give Sam DieLizzatailis?"

"No one its not in any of her charts"

"So someone has been injecting Sam with the drug on what hoping the fact that she will lose the baby or die?"

"I guess what do we do now?"

"We can't leave her alone, we need someone to be with her 24 hours a day so this doesn't happen again, and we need to find out who been doing it"

"Ill stay with her while I go call someone to come up here"

"ill go call Alexis first" said robin leaving.

Robin had called Alexis but Alexis could get away to go up to the hospital, so robin kept calling others. Nik, Lulu, Laura and Luke were all out to dinner and so Robin called sonny not knowing what else to do.

"Hey sonny its robin"

"ya robin?"

"Its about Sam"

"is everything ok?"

"Now it is, Sam had another set back like earlier"

"did you figure out what wrong?"

"Yes, someone has been injecting Sam with a drug trying to either kill her or her baby if not both"

"WHAT!"

Carly and Jason had been in the room when Sonny was standing and had a very loud voice both looked over at sonny.

"Do you know who is trying to kill her?"

"NO but were looking into it"

"I'm sending guards outside her room robin"

"that's good sonny because that's why I'm calling Sam isn't allowed to be left alone in her room"

"ok ill have someone up to her room within the hour will you stay with Sam till then"

"yes of course"

robin hung up and sonny turned to Carly and Jason

"someone has tried to kill Sam again"

"what do you mean again?" Ask Jason.

"When we went to visit your Sam had crashed, and she crashed again and they found out someone they don't know who has been drugging Sam to kill either her or the baby if not both"

"I'm going up their Sam shouldn't be alone" Carly had left.

"I'm going to find out who is doing this sonny; I have to"

"ill help we will get everyone looking" 


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks went by and Sam never crashed again. Sam was doing fine again and got the ok from Dr. Lee to work for Carly. Sonny wouldn't let Sam go near her new house till Carly was done decorating it. Jason still hadn't found out that it was Liz who was drugging Sam while she was at the hospital. Alexis did her best to keep Sam smiling. Sam did a lot of resting and playing with her little sisters. She wouldn't start working till next week Carly had given her the rest of the week for herself. Sam was happy about being pregnant but she missed Lucky more than anything. Especially when she would have her alone time, Lulu and Spinelli would come and visit Sam at Alexis. Nikolas would visit the family when everyone was home and Emily would come sometimes when she wasn't working at the hospital. Sonny called a lot. Everyone was looking out for her. Today Laura called her. Which shocked Sam but she agreed to meet Laura. So they met at Kelly's. Sam had gotten there early so she got something to drink and sat outside since it was a nice day out. Laura came up and said hello to Sam and took a seat. Mike brought out Sam's drink and asked if Laura would like anything she gracely declined.

"So why did you want to talk to me Laura?"

"Well I know that we don't know each other but you are caring my grandchild and I want to get to know the mother a lot better"  
Sam smiled. While she listened to Laura continue.

"You are part of our family now Sam, and we going to start acting like a family, I know you are already close to Lulu and Nikolas, seeing how Nik and you are cousins"

"yes lulu is a great kid and I adore nikolas"

"Yes they are but I want to be an active roll in my grandchild life, as I assume Alexis wants to be as well"

"and don't worry I would never keep you away from the baby"

"I'm glad to hear that"

both ladies smiled and they spent the next hour talking about everything.

In a few short months Sam had gone from feeling alone to having a huge family than she already had. The Spencer family invited Sam into their lives with open arms even Luke, who with Sam had a shady past in a way together. Sam was now 5 months pregnant and as big as a house. It was July and a hot summer day. Sam had taken a break from work and was in the park. She got herself a smoothie. And was sitting on a bench drinking her banana chocolate strawberry smoothie. Jason was watching Sam from afar. Since they still didn't know who had tried to kill her and her baby. They had guards on her but Sam was not aware of it. He smiled as he saw how big her belly was. He remembered back to the last time she was pregnant. Jason was there for her but this time he wasn't. He was Sam drop her keys and noticed she was having trouble trying to pick them up with her belly getting in the way. Jason rushed over and picked them up handing them to her.

"Thanks"

"well it look like it would of taken you forever to get those keys picked up"

"was that a joke Jason"

"well I guess it was"

she smiled at him patting the bench next to her for him to sit and he did.

"So how are things Jason"

"fine just been busy"

"so I have heard you been obsessed with finding out who drugged me in the hospital"

"I'm not obsessed Sam"

"fine, your not obsessed Jason"

"so how are you"

"fine, bored out of my mind though, I work at the Metro-court but Carly is always telling me to sit and do this and relax. The same with Alexis, lulu and Laura, I can't do anything I have to sit and be good"

Jason laughed Sam was never to sit around and no nothing. So he just listened to her. "But I snuck out of the metro-court and Carly doesn't know I left. But I paid on front desk clerk not to tell... but I also have a doctors appointment later"

"carly's going to be mad when she finds out you are not their, is the doctors just a check up"

"ya, its just a check up, I find out what I'm having"

"shouldn't you of already known?"

"Well I was trying to go as long as I could with out knowing but the more people ask the more I want to know so I caved and I'm going to find out later this afternoon"

"are you going alone?"

"Ya, I mean I am alone, so why wouldn't I go alone?"

"Your not alone Sam you have so many people there for you"

"I know and its weird. My family had grown so big, the Spencer's have opened up their lives and hearts to me and treats me like part of the family, but yet I feel so alone, things were suppose to be like this Jason"

"I know what you mean"

He mumbled under his voice as they both saw Elizabeth coming.

"Hey Jason, Sam"

"hi Elizabeth" said Jason

"hey" Sam said "well I should be going"

"ok bye Sam, take care" said Jason standing up helping Sam up.

"Thanks" Sam said to Jason.

"Bye Sam" Elizabeth said all chipper.

Sam didn't say anything and she started walking towards General Hospital.

"Jason, want to join me and the boys in the park?"

"I can't I got work to do"

"but you never spend anytime with your son Jason"

"I do to, I had him this morning I dropped him off at your place, well I got to go"

he gave baby Jake a kiss and left going towards the coffee house leaving Elizabeth mad as hell. Sam was at the hospital with Dr. Lee. They had been taking test and doing ultrasound and getting pictures.

"So do you want to now the sex of the baby this time Sam?"

"Yes I do"

"wow you made it longer than you thought"

"ya I know but with people asking me all the time I decided I really really would like to know"

"well I'm happy to tell you, that you and your baby girl are both doing fine"

"I'm having a girl"

"yes you are"

Sam smiled big. The appointment was over and Sam headed to the Metro-court... She walked in to a mad Carly looking at her.

"What Carly"

"where have you been"

"I had a doctor's appointment remember"

Carly glared at Sam.

"You left way before then, were you trying to avoid me"

"no, never" Sam said sarcastically.

"Fine so tell how was the appointment?"

"Me and my baby girl are just fine"

"your having a girl, awe congratulations, lets hope she doesn't turn out like you"

"geez thanks Carly" Sam rolled her eyes. Sam headed to the elevator and Carly followed as both went up to the restaurant. Sam takes a seat at the bar and Carly next to her. The bartender gave Sam her paperwork she left behind the bar and got them drinks as the to talked. Jax had just returned from his latest adventure and Carly was trying to play hard to get with him. Jax walked into the restaurant and saw them together and walked up to them. It was the first time Jax had seen their new managers. He didn't know she was pregnant either.

"Hello ladies"

"welcome home Jax"

jax kissed Carly's head.

"Thanks Sam, how are you liking the promotion"

"it makes things a lot easier, I think I'd out of my mind if dr. lee didn't tell me I could work here"

"Why"

"so you don't know"

"know what?"

Sam stood up showing her belly.

"I'm pregnant"

"oh wow, congratulations what are you having, how far along are you?" He hugged Sam.

"Thanks, I'm having a girl and 5 months"

"Who's the father?"

Carly elbowed Jax in the stomach. Causing him pain.

"JAX"

"its ok Carly, its lucky"

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't know"

"I know its ok"

Carly just glared at Jax.

"Really its ok Jax don't worry about it, we'll I got to go check on the front desk, excuse me"

Sam got up and slowly made her way to the elevator.

"So that's why you hired her back"

"well she doesn't have much Jax, she is pregnant and alone and the man she loved died, she needed the break plus the job isn't that demanding because she wasn't suppose to be working at all, but we all know Sam, she'd get restless if she didn't have something to do, plus tonight she is going to get a big surprise"

"oh really what"

Carly looked up at Jax from the paperwork Sam had been doing.

"Well sonny bought her a house for her and her baby, because she couldn't live at Luke and Laura's, and Alexis is to small to add Sam and a baby, so sonny finally found the perfect house and I have been decorating it"

"Sam was ok with sonny buying a house for her"

"of course not, that's why she is going to pay sonny back"

"that sounds like Sam"

they laughed. Carly wrote Sam a note placing on her paperwork tell her to be at that address at 7, then Carly and Jax left. Sonny and Carly had this huge welcoming home party for Sam. Everyone was going to be there. Both the Spencer's and Alexis and the girls along with Nik would be there. Along with Emily, sonny, Carly and Jax, and Carly's boys. Carly invited Jason but wasn't sure if he would show up or not. Sam saw her note and finished things up around work before leaving because it was almost 7. So Sam grabbed her purse and headed to her Car. Sam drove to the address that Carly had written down. Sam pulled up to an enormous house, there were cars parked in the driveway. Carly had seen Sam pull up and get out of her car so Carly went out to meet Sam.

"Who lives here"

"you do"

"what"

"yap, come on everyone's inside for your welcome home party"

"you didn't have to do this"

Sam wanted to run to her car and leave but Carly was gently pushing Sam towards the house. Sam walked in to a packed house. And started making her rounds. Carly and Jax were the only ones who knew Sam was having a girl. Kristina ran up and hugged her big sister. Sam brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey sweetie"

"how are you Sam"

"I'm good, just a little tired"

"come on come sit by me"

Kristina pulled Sam to the couch and Sam didn't fight her as they all made it to the living room. They all had fun. Laughing and eating, sonny been cooking out on the grill. She knew that had to be Sonny's touch and she could tell the place was decorated by Carly. It screamed Carly but Sam liked it. When everyone was done eating Sam decide this was the time to make her announcement

"Ok listen everyone, I have some news that, makes me happy you are all here in one room so I can tell you"

"what is it?" Asked Emily

"Well I had a doctors appointment this afternoon"

"are you ok Sam?" Asked a concerned Laura

"Everything is fine I just wanted to tell you I was having a baby girl"

"congratulations Sam" everyone was saying.

"Thanks all"

"well we should be going it's already 10pm and Sam you need your rest"

With that everyone started leaving and Sam asked sonny to stay behind. Sam hugged everyone goodbye and then went back to a waiting sonny.

"What is it Sam?"

"I just wanted to say thank you this place is amazing"

"You deserve it Sam, you and your baby girl"

"you know just because I'm having another girl doesn't mean she'll replace the one we lost sonny"

"I know, your going to be a great mother, and know you have a huge support system behind you if you need help"

"sonny can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything"

"how is Jason?"

"Why?"

"Because we were in the park talking and I could just sense something was wrong from him and then he wasn't to happy to see Elizabeth, I'm just afraid that he is getting to caught up in trying to find who was drugging me when I really don't care who did, they didn't hurt the baby at all"  
"you know Jason once he sets his mind to find something out he will"

"I know, but can you just look after him or make Carly make him rest because I'm afraid he isn't"

"ya we will"

Sam and sonny said goodbye. Sam watched sonny leave before she shut the door and turned to her new house. She walked around looking in all the rooms; Sam counted 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

"Sonny can't ever choose a simple house can he"?

Sam said to herself as she looked and saw all her stuff in the master bedroom and bathroom. She loved the bathroom it was just as big as her bedroom with a huge tub... Sam always loved huge tubs. Sam than walked to the room across the all and opened it turning on the light. It was the nursery. The walls were light green color with a forest scenery pointed on the wall. The wood was all dark and Sam loved it. She walked over to the crib and ran her hand along the inside of the crib as she walked around the room. She was headed downstairs and into the living room and was standing outside on the balcony when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Her back was to the door as in walked the visitor.

"Sorry to come so late"

the voice made Sam turn around.

"Its ok, I wasn't expecting to see you"

"ya I was busy then I was at sonny's getting a talking to, and I know that you are concerned about me Sam"

"sorry, you just don't seem to be yourself and seeing how we aren't together anymore, someone needed to know you were wearing yourself down"

"I know and thanks, I got the baby a gift"

"you didn't have to"

"I wanted to Sam"

sam took the present and sat down to open it. She took off the box top after removing the ribbon. It was a stuff animal. It was really really soft and was a dog.

"The baby thanks you"

Sam moved a little as the baby kicked.

"You ok?"

He could see discomfort on her face.

"Ya the baby is just kicking. Let me see your hand"

Sam took Jason's hand and put it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Jason smiled at Sam. Before Sam let go of his hand and they looked at each other.

"I know the perfect spot for this animal"

Sam got up slowly heading upstairs. Jason followed as Sam went into the nursery. Sam put it in the baby's crib. Jason took in the look of the nursery.

"You like how Carly decorated?"

"Ya, I mean it screams Carly but I like it, especially in here"

"ya, she went with green for a neutral color since she wasn't sure what you were having"

"oh that reminds me I know the sex of the baby"

"really and what would that be?"

"I'm having a baby girl"

"that's great Sam"

They hugged. Sam stood there looking up at Jason and they kissed. They kissed till the baby kicked so hard making them stop. And causing Sam pain.

"You all right?"

"Ya its just the baby, she kicked really really hard"

their was tears rolling down Sam's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I am. I think I should go lay down"

"ok ill go, take care Sam"

"bye Jason, thanks for dog"

With that Jason left. Sam watched as Jason left. Sam went to he bedroom, and sat on the window bench and watched Jason leave. That was a moment of weakness and it would never happen again. She was lonely, and she missed lucky every minute of every day.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam was getting use to living on her own. She had alot more time on her hands now because she didn't go out to much anymore unless it was to work or the doctors. It took just so much energy to go anywhere these's day. Sam spent alot of time napping when she wasn't working until someone would come over and check on her because sam wasn't answering her phone. The due date was coming closer and the more she missed Lucky. She wish he was there for this, Lucky had become sam's everything before he died. Her heart still longed and ached for him .She would give anything for him to be there for her and her daughter. It was the end of october and all the festive colors of the holiday were everywhere. Sam stopped and bought some flowers and walked to the cememtry. She went and there was a bench right next to lucky's grave which was convinet because Sam sat their alot just talking. It helped talking but it hurt just as much still. Her nightmares of lucky being gone was lessing as they started to become dreams of her and her daughter. A part of Sam felt as if lucky was still there with her. She could feel his touch and his love. As sam stood to walk away from that weeks visit to Lucky's grave a tear fell on to his headstone. That tear was feeling with love, hope, dreams and wishes that sam wanted so bad. When sam reached her car. She had many missed calls and she checked her voicemail to one of sonny saying to call him its important. Sam called him.

"ya"

"its sam"

"Gald you called"

"you said it was important"

"ya jason found a lead and he just left town"

"who?"

"he didn't say but i thought you should know that he found out something"

"thanks sonny"

they hung up and sam drove home.

meanwhile Elsewhere

no one had noticed that Elizabeth had left town for awhile. Elizabeth was just awaking in some mans arm. They kissed.

"want some dinner"

"ya sure" the man answered.

"great ill cook your favorite meal before i have to go"

"your leaving again?"

"ya i have to go to work, but ill be back by the end of the week"

"why can't i come with you"

"because its not time yet give me a little longer to get things worked out so you can come home again"

"i miss my family Elizabeth, but before i go can i ask you something"

"Will you marry me again?"

"of course, how about we get married before we go home together"

the man got up and kissed Elizabeth.

"i love you"

"I love you to Lucky"


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks had gone by and no one has heard from Jason. Sam was working at the Metro-court. She was sitting their doing paperwork and discussing things with Carly. When Sam excused herself and went to the bathroom. Sam came back few minutes later holding her stomach as she walked over to Carly.

"Carly I need the rest of the day off"

"why Sam?" She hadn't looked up at Sam yet.

"Because I'm having a baby"

that made Carly look up.

"What?"

"I'm in labor, how else do I need to explain it to you Carly"

"Are you sure? That it's not false labor again?"

"I AM SURE CARLY" Sam snapped as a contraction hit Sam.

"OH GOD" Carly dropped her pen and grabbed her keys "tell Jax I'm taking Sam to the hospital and tell him she having the baby"

with that Carly and Sam left heading to the hospital. Jax had called everyone telling them Sam had gone into labor. Everyone was at the hospital waiting on news from the doctors. Sam's delivery went quickly. Sam had only been in labor for a couple of hours before giving birth to a healthy 6lb 7-oz baby girl. They moved Sam and the baby to their own room as dr. lee went out to tell the family of the great news. Dr. lee laughed as she saw a lot of people waiting for news on Sam. Alexis was the first one up.

"How's my daughter and granddaughter?"

"Both are fine and being set up in their room"

"did everything go ok?" Asked Laura

"Ya, their was no complications, she gave birth to a healthy 6 lbs 7 oz baby girl"

"can we go see her"

"yes, there in room 235"

with that they all headed to Sam's room. Sam was holding her baby in her arms as everyone walked in.

"How you feeling Sam"

"I'm tired, but so happy"

Sam's baby was holding onto her fingers.

"She is so cute" said lulu.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Alexis.

"Sure"

She carefully handed her baby over to her mother.

Carly was sitting on Sam bed. Smiling.

"So any names yet?" Asked Luke.

"Well I was thinking Alexa Evie Spencer, I mean if that's ok if I give her the Spencer last name"

"We'd be honored if her last name was a Spencer"

they all smiled.

"Hello Alexa Evie Spencer" said Alexis to the baby she was holding.

Everyone said hi and by to Sam and Alexa before leaving the mother and daughter alone. The nurse came in and took Alexa to the nursery so Sam could get some sleep. The next day Sam and baby Alexa were released and Alexis took them to Sam's house. Sam and Alexa were alone and Sam was walking around with holding Alexis on her chest.

"Well baby girl, its me and you against the world"

Sam set down still holding Alexa. Sam laid down with her Alexa on her chest and the both feel asleep on the couch together. Sam didn't wake till she heard her cell phone going off. By the time Sam sat Alexa in her carrier Sam had missed the phone call. Alexa was just sitting there being cute looking at Sam with the bluest eyes Sam had seen in a long time. She listened to her voicemail and it was from Jason congratulating her on giving birth and that he will fill her in on everything when he returned. Sam knew that it was either Carly or sonny who told him she gave birth.

"Know this baby girl, if either one of us gets into trouble, Jason will be there to bail us out even though we don't love each other anymore"

Sam would never go back to Jason that was a history she didn't want to redo a third time. Jason and Sam had moved passed what happened between them and were now friends and both could live with that.

Meanwhile Elsewhere

Jason walked up to this little cabin that was 30 minutes outside of Port Charles. Jason could hear voices from inside the cabin one women and one man. Jason listened and recognized the women as Elizabeth. Jason was confused, Jason also thought he recognized the guy as lucky but knew it could be. Jason knocked on the door. He was right Elizabeth answered the door.

"Jason what are you doing here?"

A panicked and shocked Elizabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Elizabeth"

Jason pushed his way in. The man wasn't in the room.

"Why are you here"

"I am following a lead and I'm not liking where it led me to Elizabeth, do you have something to tell me"

"no why" she was trying to play it off.

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth I know what you have done"

"I don't know what you are saying Jason I haven't done nothing"

"I know you are the one who tried killing Sam and her baby"

"why would I do that?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me"

"Leave my wife alone" he heard a mans voice from behind him.

Jason turned to see a very much alive lucky.

"Your alive" he turned to Liz "and you knew a bout it"

"Jason I can explain"

"you let so many people mourn his death and you knew all along he was alive, what about Sam? Is this why you tried killing her and the baby"

"why would Sam care if I was alive or not" lucky asked.

"Because she loved you lucky and your daughter needed you, how can you not care about Sam? This is wrong you to"

"what daughter I have no kids, and why would Sam love me"

"Because you guys been living together and dating, you have a daughter together who was just born"

"that's impossible because I am married to Elizabeth, and we been together for years"

"what is wrong with you, you and Elizabeth weren't together for MONTHS before you meet Sam, I'm taking you home to your family NOW"  
"NO you don't Jason" Liz said.

"You have caused so much heartache Liz, I don't know who you are, and you need to back off now, and don't think you get away with you you have done"


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks had gone by and Sam had so many thanksgiving plans she didn't know if she could get to all of them. She lucky that Nik and Alexis will be with the Spencer's so that made one trip easy. Sam went to sonny first where Carly, Jax and mike were. Sam chatted awhile before going to Luke and Laura's. Everyone was their waiting for them. Sam got there and instantly Lulu had Alexa in her arms. Sam had gotten use to being mother thing. Sam had gotten herself a drink and was talking to Laura and Alexis. When her cell phone started ringing. She figured it was work because they were told to call her and not Jax or Carly. Sam answered her phone.

"Hello"

"Sam where are you?"

"Jason?" Sam asked unsure. Alexis and Laura looked at Sam.

"Yes where are you"

"I'm at the Spencer house, why is everything ok?" this had their attention.

"I found out who tried to kill you and so much more" he looked in the backseat at Lucky and Liz.

"Who tried to kill me?"

"Elizabeth"

Sam laughed.

"What kind of of joke is that Jason, Elizabeth is a goodie goodie to shoe to try attempted murder"

everyone was listening.

"Well she is and that's not all she has done either"

"what else has she tired to do"

"ill be at the Spencer house in 15 minutes you have to see it for yourself"

with that Jason hung up the phone leaving Sam so confused.

"What's going on Sam?"

Everyone was listening to Sam speak

"Elizabeth is the one who tried to kill me and the baby and she apparent been up to something but Jason said I have to wait and see he is on his way here"

"Elizabeth Webber?" Luke asked.

"Yes"

"that doesn't make since why would Elizabeth want you dead Sam?" Asked Nik.

"I don't know, I know we didn't like each other very much for obvious reason but to kill me"

Sam was in disbelief and sat down on the couch everyone tried changing the subject. Sam was holding Alexa when there was a knock on the door. Sam stood as Nik who saw Jason standing there. Lulu and Emily were standing by Sam. Who was looking at Jason? Jason walked up to Sam. It had taken Jason weeks to convince Lucky to come home and now Jason brought him home for Sam.

"Please explain Jase" Emily said everyone was looking.

"So I found Elizabeth at a cabin 30 minutes from here, because my lead told me the women I was looking for would be there and it was Elizabeth"  
"why would she tried to kill me?"

"I don't know but she been keeping something else"

"what?"

"This"

Jason turned pointing at the door as Lucky walked through everyone was in shock. Sam turned white and was dizzy.

"Take the baby" she whispered.

"What?" Asked Jason.

"TAKE THE BABY NOW"

Emily barely got the Alexa out of Sam's hands before Sam collapsed to the ground. Jason picked Sam up moving her to the couch. Everyone was standing around her.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Sam"

Sam rubbed her head.

"I swore I saw lucky"

"you did Sam" Laura said.

Sam looked over at lucky who was standing there like he didn't care. Sam and lucky locked eyes as Sam saw her love return to her. Sam got up and ran to Lucky hugging him so tight.

**THE END...**


End file.
